Somewhere With You
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: COMPLETE Chapter 13. The duel is over, and so is Mito. Or so everyone is led to believe. But what about Syrus and Zane? Rated for rape, lemon shonenai yaoi Syden or Shodia
1. Chapter 1

"Somewhere With You"

**By: Light Storm**

**A/N:** Hey there everyone!

**Disclaimer:** Well that was a short A/N wasn't it? But as of for the first chapter I don't have much to say. Except that this is a SyrusxJaden shonen ai and more than likely yaoi so the rating might go up. So if that appalls you in any way, shape, or form, then do yourself a favor and don't read it. If you do you have no one to blame but yourself because I warned you ahead of time. Oh, and I have no ownership of Yugioh GX or the original Yugioh. )

**X1**

"Sy! Hey, Syrus!" shouted Jaden Yuki of the Slifer Red dorm at the Duel Academy. He wandered down one of the halls in his dormitory looking for his friend, Syrus Truesdale. Well, his best friend actually. But he couldn't find the light blue haired boy. Which was odd because he had just seen him earlier that day. What could have happened to him? Then again, why had he seen Syrus with Chazz Princeton? What would Chazz want with a Slifer Red anyway? It made no sense! And it made his head hurt.

"Come on Sy!" Jaden yelled with his hand cupped around his mouth. "I'm not playing Hide N' Seek here, where are you?"

A door in front of him opened and Chumley Huffington poked his head out to look around. "Oh hey Jaden! What are you yelling for? You're gonna disturb the neighbors." "I'm trying to find Syrus." Jaden told him. "Have you seen him? I haven't seen him since class and I know he's around somewhere."

"I haven't seen him since class either, sorry." Chumley apologized. Jaden considered for a moment. "It's okay," he told him. "Maybe Bastion knows where he is." Before Chumley could say another word Jaden ran off. He looked after him. "Now why would Bastion know where Sy is?" he wondered to himself.

Hard to believe he couldn't find Sy on his own, Jaden ran to the Ra Yellow dorm where Bastion Misawa resonated. Maybe he knew where he could find him. Once there he found Bastion out front, good for him because if Ra's were anything like Obelisk's, they wouldn't let him take three steps into their territory. "Hey! Bastion!" he shouted waving his arm in the air.

Bastion smiled when he saw him waving at him and waved in return. "What are you doing here?" he wondered when Jaden stopped to take a breath. Jaden patted his shoulder. "Just wanted…to know if you knew where Syrus was." "Is something wrong?" Bastion asked.

Jaden looked up at him. "Nothing. Why?" he asked. "You seem worried about him. Are you sure everything's okay?" "Of course I'm sure!" Jaden assured him. "I just forgot to take notes during class again and I was hoping to borrow them off of him."

"You mean you fell asleep again." Bastion corrected. Jaden laughed nervously. "Fell asleep, forgot, who notices the details right?" Bastion stared at him. "So have you seen him?" Jaden asked switching subjects. Bastion crossed his arms. "The last time I saw Syrus was after class."

"Yeah me too, but did you see where he went afterwards?" Bastion shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. That's all I know." Jaden sighed. "That's okay buddy," he told him. He looked around them. "I'll just have to keep looking. I really need those notes or I'm gonna fail the class." "It'd be surprising if you passed _with_ the notes." Bastion said jokingly.

But Jaden barely heard him as he caught sight of light blue hair not too far away. And the fact that he was wearing the Slifer red uniform gave it away right after he saw the hair color. He quickly waved good-bye to Bastion and ran after him. "Later Bastion!" "Yes, good luck!"

"Syrus!" Jaden shouted chasing after his friend. What could Syrus be doing that he couldn't hear him screaming his brains out at him? Once Jaden got to the corner of the Ra Yellow dorm building he stopped for a quick breath. Man he could run fast, or walk. Well, whatever he was doing he was going pretty quickly. What was he in such a hurry for? "Syrus!"

As he looked around the corner he noticed Chazz standing by himself and Syrus running toward him. Those two together again? That was the second time that day! He remained unseen as he watched them talk. He could see their lips moving, but couldn't make out any of the words. _'I wish I knew what they were talking about,'_ he thought. He continued to watch and gasped when Chazz grabbed Syrus's arms, pulled him close, and crushed his lips on top of his.

**A/N:** Well not much of a first chapter but it's getting there. This was just on the top of my head and I thought, 'Hey that's good, let's go with that!' But anyway, my fingers are cold now, I'm gonna stop…


	2. Chapter 2

"Somewhere With You"

**By: Light Storm**

**A/N:** Okay, the last chapter didn't have much of an author's note, but this one will! And all because (amazingly) I have reviewers to thank! ) I feel so happy. (Weep, weep) But anyway…

DraganRadar. (Bows) Thank you very much! You already know who's going with whom thanks to the summary (which I am not very good at doing half the time). But I hope you enjoy the update.

Eternal Dumas. But if I update and you're out of the room, how will you know?

KellyQ. This was really just off the top of my head and it still is. Which means, well, whatever it means I guess. I have no idea. );;;;

Yami-Sama3500. Thank you for the review. Here is your update I hope you enjoy it!

Ronin 32. Lol. Explain later. Because of those cute puppy eyes, I _gotta_ update!

MombayGoku. Aw! Don't feel sad. Here's an update for you, feel better now?

Chibi AngelStar. I won't! Here you go!

**Disclaimer:** Did I mention I don't own anything? I'll let you know if I do.

**X2**

Jaden quickly turned away and lined his back with the wall. Did he really see what he thought he just saw? Syrus kissing Chazz? Or better yet, Chazz kissing _Syrus_? How was that even possible? Chazz was an Obelisk Blue, he hated them. _'Apparently not since he just kissed Sy,'_ Jaden thought bitterly. He shook his head. What was he thinking? _How_ was he thinking? He slumped to the ground. "All of a sudden," he whispered to himself. "I feel really confused…" He tilted his head to look at the sky above the tree tops.

XOX

Syrus ran back to the Slifer dorm. Back to Jaden and away from Chazz. '_What the hell is up with Chazz?'_, he wondered. _'The guy goes missing for a good two weeks, comes back, then starts kissing me!'_ He shook his head. This wasn't how he'd wanted things. Not at all…

_**FLASH + BACK**_

The middle of class and again Jaden had fallen asleep. Nothing unusual. Worse come to worst he'd always bum the notes from the day from Syrus. Just like he knew he would. See Syrus knew Jaden could always count on him. They were best friends. And he knew he could count on Jaden as well. Writing down a few notes Sy raised his hand to ask a question. Just as his hand rose in the air, he lowered it.

'_What the heck?'_ he wondered. What was it he just saw? It looked familiar. But once he looked in that direction what it was he'd seen from the corner of his eye vanished. _'That was odd,'_ Syrus thought. He raised his hand again.

Class was half way through when Syrus asked if he could be excused to use the restroom. His teacher, Pro. Banner, smiled and assigned him a pass. Jaden, was still sleeping. _'This is what happens when you stay up all night dueling an invisible opponent,'_ Syrus thought rushing into the halls. He shook his head. _'An invisible opponent that beat him several times in a row.'_

Syrus continued to run in the halls until his eyes caught a piece of spiky dark blue hair. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone. The strange thing, was that it was the same thing he saw earlier when he raised his hand. _'Okay, now it's getting weird,'_ Syrus thought. For a brief moment he could feel his heart thump heavily in his chest and didn't notice his breathing. Who was that? _'I really shouldn't wonder,'_ he told himself. '_Curiosity killed that cat after all.'_

(I would like to add my own saying real fast, "Curiosity was framed; stupidity killed that cat." Saw that on an icon once.)

Though he didn't want curiosity to run away with him, the young Slifer was too curious to keep curiosity banked. He ran to the corner he saw the spiked hair and looked around the corner, his heart thumping heavily, sending gobs of blood to every part of his body. He gulped as he looked around the corner and saw…absolutely nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief. What did he expect to find? Some crazed stalking murderer of the school wanting to find a student to chop up with the giant ax he'd been carrying? _'Okay Syrus, no more wondering for you.'_ Syrus told himself after he made himself scared. He sighed and turned around bumping into someone else in the hall.

"Oomph, sorry." Hands grabbed his arms and his heart skipped a beat. _'I'm gonna die of a heart attack if this keeps up,'_ he thought frantically. Gulping down a lump in his throat at the site of an Obelisk Blue uniform he looked up. Once he had he wished he hadn't. His breath caught and his knees bent. "Chazz!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing…?"

He didn't get a chance to finish before Chazz's hand clamped over his mouth forcing him to keep quiet. Syrus's eyes widened as Chazz leaned his face close to his. "I'm not going to hurt you," Chazz growled low. "I want you to meet me after class is through. Come by yourself and don't tell anyone." With that he roughly pulled his hand away and headed down the hall without looking back.

Syrus touched his face. What the…? He flexed his right arm where Chazz had grabbed it. It wasn't really sore, the feeling was just odd. He didn't know what Chazz wanted, but he was afraid to not show up after class. Leaning over he grabbed his pass and headed for the restroom, glad that he hadn't lost it. Heading back to class he wondered how he would keep it from Jaden. He was forced to keep it from him. What would happen if Jaden found out? He couldn't keep it a secret forever!

He sighed. _'Sooner or later Jaden'll find out. With his luck, he'll get it from me long before school ends…Then I guess there's just one thing for me to do.'_ He took in a deep breath and set his mind to doing the one thing he never thought he'd have to do. _'I'll avoid Jaden.'_

And he did. He avoided Jaden until classes were over. It was hard, especially when Jaden called him over, when he waved at him, and worse, when he heard the slight hurt in his voice when Jaden thought he did something wrong. All of which were putting cracks in his heart. Several times before the end of school he'd wanted to cry because of it. But he didn't. He kept in control and avoided Jaden. He even avoided his brother, Alexis, Chumley, everyone. He knew that if he was he'd eventually tell someone, and he wasn't supposed to.

After classes Syrus found Chazz outside the school building. Once he saw him the Obelisk student started walking away, waving for him to follow. He did. He followed quickly until he met up with him in the woods behind the Ra Yellow dorm. There Chazz leaned against one of the trees with his arms crossed. Syrus walked up to him tentatively. "Alright. I'm here. What did you want?"

Chazz leaned forward uncrossing his arms. The mere movement made Syrus's heart jump in his chest and up his throat. "You haven't changed much." Chazz told him. Syrus swallowed. "I get the feeling that's not what you want to talk about," he told him. Chazz shrugged. "That's half of it my Slifer Slacker."

Syrus blinked. '_My_ Slifer Slacker'? Did he know he said that? Or how it sounded? As Chazz stepped toward him, he stepped back. He didn't want to be closer then he had to be. "I told you I'm not going to hurt you." Chazz said noticing that Syrus had been moving away from him. "I know." Syrus told him.

"Then why do you keep moving away?"

Sy shrugged. "Nervous movement."

"No it's not." Chazz caught a hold of his right arm again. Syrus flinched. What should he do? Somehow, it wasn't Chazz he'd imagined holding his arm. Or telling him to meet him alone in the middle of the woods like this.

Chazz noticed Syrus flinch and released his arm. He didn't want to hurt him. Just tell him something. "Look," he began. "During the two weeks I've been gone I've had a lot of time to think." Syrus looked at him. He was glad he didn't take the opportunity to run away even though he wouldn't let him anyway. "I know it doesn't make sense, but." How the hell was he supposed to express this sort of thing in words? Chazz gripped his hands into fists. There was only one way he knew how to do this sort of thing. Turning around he caught Sy again by the arms, pulled him into him, and kissed him hard.

He could feel Syrus stiffen against him but he wasn't about to let go. He'd waited to do this and this was what he was going to do. The feel of Syrus's lips under his was close to making him melt like butter. He wondered if this was how Jaden felt when he wondered what it would be like to kiss the blunette. Jaden had never told him such a thing, but then again, he didn't have to. The Slifer slacker basically wore his heart for Syrus on his sleeve. It was obvious, at least to Chazz, that he often wondered what it would be like to kiss him. But it also seemed that he did nothing to quell his curiosity. And he had.

_**END FLASH + BACK**_

Syrus slammed open the door to their dorm room. "Jaden!" he shouted. Chumley snorted in the top bunk but didn't wake. Syrus gulped when he found that Jaden wasn't around. Where was he? Slamming the door shut he ran back to where he was. The one he wanted to find and talk to was nowhere to be found. What was he supposed to do now?

Running back to the Ra Yellow dorm Syrus tripped and fell to his knees. He grunted as the air was knocked out of him. Just as he sat up on his knees it began to rain. As the raindrops slid down his cheeks like tears he looked up to the sky. He was confused. How did he feel? How was he supposed to feel? What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't even find Jaden. _'There's one good thing about the rain,'_ Sy thought to himself sadly. _'Even if someone was around, they wouldn't notice my crying. I don't know what to do!'_ He brought his hands to his face and cried.

**A/N:** Let's review so far shall we? Just to see if we're going a little too fast…

Syrus encounters Chazz in the school halls.

He can't tell anyone he saw Chazz and meets him after classes.

Jaden follows him thinking something's wrong.

Chazz kisses Syrus even though Syrus didn't want him to.

Jaden sees Chazz kissing Syrus and is shocked, not knowing what to think.

Syrus looks for Jaden who is still in the woods wanting to talk to him.

Sy realizes he's confused and is now sitting in the rain.

Did we get all that? Let's see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** I think I might have left you guys with a cliffhanger last time. Personally, I hate it when they're used on me, but I love using them on everyone else.I am so evil. I think? But anyway…

Eternal Dumas. Okay! Here that everyone? Because it was requested, I'm gonna refer to everyone in their Japanese names. But if anyone wants me to go back to the American names, I'll just switch every chapter. But anyway, glad you enjoyed it.  
**Translations…**

**Jaden** Judai  
**Syrus** Sho  
**Chazz** Manjoume (we're going by his last name I think. His first is Jun. Or his nickname Thunder-san.)  
**Chumely** Hayato  
**Zane** Ryo  
**Bastion** Daichi  
**Alexis** Asuka  
**Banner** (let's just stick with Banner okay?)

Navy2Blue. 3 I like cute………I like cute! Here's your update!

Chibi AngelStar. Thank you very much! I enjoy hearing you like it. And don't worry, I plan on keeping it up! Here's an update!

Ronin 32. Actually, right now it's kind of slow. More drama to come, I'm pretty sure of that. Reason why it's rated M.

LZfOx1379. (blushes) Aw shucks! I'm a wonderful authoress. That's really nice of ya and I'm glad you like my story. And for the compliment, here's a cupcake! And an update!

BombayGoku. I think you pretty much summed it up. Though there will be a couple of little twists to it. Glad your votes on Jaden, er, Judai.

Ky-and-Sam. Yeah, the first chapter is sometimes boring, but it leads into the second chapter…Yay! I gotcha hooked!

Harrysloverdracosangel. Nice name btw. And thanks for the compliment! Here's your update (along with everyone else's.)

Airatainted. Thank you. And here you go.

QuiLeo92. Thank you very much! I appreciate it.

Kagome-princess. I'm happy you enjoyed them. Here's the third chapter and hopes that you enjoy it as well.

**A/N:** CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! I've gotten so many reviews for this story it's completely awesome! I never expected to get this many when I first posted. But I love getting reviews and reading what you guys have to say. It's great!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. No ownership. (averts gaze)…(whistles)

**X3**

Judai wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting in the rain staring up into the sky. But when he noticed the fact that he hadn't moved since he saw Thunder-san kiss Sho, he was soaked with rain water. He leaned forward, chilled to the bone, but not caring in the least. He couldn't get the image out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Why was he feeling this way? So someone kissed Sho, and so what if that person was Thunder-san. That just meant that Thunder-san was in love with him. So why would he feel so confused about it? There was nothing to be confused about.

Something warm slid down Judai's cheek and he lifted his hand to wipe it away. He hadn't noticed he'd been crying. The rain kind of hid that fact. But there was no denying he was. He just wanted to know why. Was he crying because Thunder-san kissed Sho? That Sho kissed him back? "Why am I so confused?" Judai wondered. "Sho's my best friend. But now it doesn't seem like it. It feels like he's something…more?"

Grudgingly Judai got up from the ground, his squishing from rain water and his eyes puffy from crying. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't too sure of anything at the moment. "I guess I go back to the dorm," he suggested to himself.

XOX

He woke up in someone's bed. It wasn't his. And he didn't even remember how he got there. Leaning up he rubbed his eyes free of sleep. And realized he wasn't wearing his own clothes either. "What's going on?" Sho wondered. Looking around he knew he was in the Obelisk Blue dormitory, but in whose room? He gulped. After what happened he was a bit afraid to be in the Obelisk dorm. So when the door to the room creaked open, it wasn't surprising Sho jumped up in the bed with a squeak.

Sho's older brother Ryo walked in carrying a tray of food. He looked at him quizzically. "You don't have to be afraid Sho."

"I'm not…now." Sho mumbled under his breath. He breathed a sigh of relief. But still…"How did I end up here nii-san?" he asked.

Setting down the tray on a table next to the bed Ryo look at him and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "You mean you don't remember?" he asked gently. Sho shook his head. "I remember crying in the rain, but after that hardly anything."

Ryo nodded, refusing to ask the reason why he was crying. "Well I hate to tell you this, but I found you asleep outside in the rain. So I brought you back here." He looked at his younger brother. "What were you doing out in the rain like that anyway?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Sho told him. "One that'll have to wait until later. I have to go." Swinging the sheets over his body Sho got up from the bed, grabbed his clothes that were dry and lying out for him, and headed to the bathroom to change. Ryo followed him and stood next to the door. "You know you can talk to me if you want to," he told him.

"I know." Sho pulled his blazer over his head. Ryo crossed his arms. "It's about Judai, isn't it?" he asked in a low voice. Sho stopped dressing himself for a second before returning to the task. "I told you, it's a long story."

"Hmph. Have you heard the news? Manjoume-kun is back." "Yeah. I know." _'Though I wish I didn't'_ he thought touching a finger to his lips. A picture of Judai faded into his mind. _'I've got to tell him. If nothing else, I've got to tell him at least that one thing. And that…I'm sorry.'_

Putting on the rest of his clothes his ran out of the bathroom and out of his brother's room yelling behind him, "Thanks a lot nii-san! But I've gotta go now so I'll see you later!" Ryo walked to the door looking behind his younger brother. _'I know you love him Sho.'_ He thought leaning against the door frame. _'It's as clear as the glasses on your face. I don't know what happened to you that made you want to sit out in the rain and cry, but I believe you will make it better. Good luck.'_

Running from the Obelisk Blue dorm back to the Slifer Red dorm, Sho ran into someone and fell onto his butt with a thud. "Man I hate it when that happens," he growled. "Oops, sorry about that Sho." A hand lowered to Sho on the ground and he looked up at the feminine voice it belonged to. "Oh, it's you Asuka. Sorry I ran into you." Sho apologized grabbing her offered hand.

"It's fine, really," she smiled. "I was just on my way to see you." Sho flushed royally. But his heart didn't jerk, or speed up, or miss a beat like it did when Judai was around. _'Well that's odd…I really like Asuka, but…'_ "Really?" Sho asked aloud.

Asuka nodded. "Ryo told me he'd found you out in the rain a while ago." Which reminded Sho of how late it was. "And…well, I was worried about you. So I was on my way to see if you were okay."

"Oh wow, that's really nice of you Asuka. But I'm fine now. I just have to get back to the dorm before I'm too late." He began to run past her when a thought struck him. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked. Now Asuka was the one to blush though she hid it well and in the darkness Sho couldn't tell she was blushing at all. "Sure," she told him.

Asuka followed behind Sho after running into him. She was glad he'd invited her back to their dorm. And even though she noticed how urgent he was, she also took notice to the skip in her heart rhythm. Putting a hand to her chest she wondered why. Maybe it was because she'd run into him in the dead of night and got scared? _'I'm such a wuss,'_ she thought. _'Oh well. But I wonder why Sho is so urgent? Is something wrong at the Slifer dorm?'_ When she looked up she noticed he was gone. She blinked. "Sho? Sho!" She called out his name but no answer came back to her. She sighed. "Next time," she told herself. "Don't look at the ground when you're supposed to be following someone."

Pounding the ground with his footsteps Sho ran quickly back to the Slifer dorm, hoping to see Judai. _'I have to apologize. I have to tell him I'm sorry. I have to tell him…'_ He stopped just outside the Slifer dorm as he saw Judai coming up on it was well slowly and drenched. "I love him," he whispered.

**A/N:** (insert evil laugh here) Actually, I think that's all I got for this A/N. But I'll update some more later okay? I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** XD I love this part…

Kagome-princess. Thank you very much! Btw, is Mizu your real name or penname? Because I think it's really cool either way.

Ronin 32. Uh heh, heh. I didn't think it was _that_ suspenseful. And sometimes it's fun driving people mad. Everyone knows that! And I'm really glad you think this story is really freaken cool. XP And yes, I will use their English names this time. So it looks like I'll be switching every chapter. Not that I mind. : )

Chibi AngelStar. I love triangles too. Kinda like Furuba. And all of your questions will be answered in due time my friend. In due time.

BombayGoku. Lol I think you messed up here, 'and Judai figured out his feeling for Judai.' Don't you mean 'and Judai figured out his feelings for Sho'? And Ryo _is_ nice! I don't know why everyone thinks they have to make him so mean. He cares a lot about his brother. Ha ha, you'll just have to see. Though I find it funny that she lost Sho/Syrus after she ran into him.

**A/N:** And now…on with the story! With their American names this time!

**X4**

Pounding the ground with his footsteps Syrus ran quickly back to the Slifer dorm, hoping to see Jaden. _'I have to apologize. I have to tell him I'm sorry. I have to tell him…'_ He stopped just outside the Slifer dorm as he saw Jaden coming up on it was well slowly and drenched. "I love him," he whispered.

The words fell from his lips and his stomach warmed over. It felt so natural to say it, that he loved Jaden Yuki. It was Jaden he wanted telling him to meet his after class. It was Jaden he wanted calling him 'his Slifer'. It was _Jaden_ he wanted kissing him. Not Chazz. Realizing this Syrus became too happy to realize the wide smile growing on his face. He was in love with Jaden. What could be better? Nothing could go wrong. Running toward the Slifer dorm he waved his arm and yelled, "Jaden! Jaden, over here!"

As Jaden looked up he stopped and put his waving arm down. Jaden's eyes were red, and puffy, as if he'd been crying. Ten feet away from him, someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. Syrus gasped and once he was turned his lips were covered with someone else's. His eyes widened as well as Jaden's. Syrus's heart felt as though it'd stopped when Chazz kissed him. Now Chazz's tongue forcefully slipped through his closed lips and fondled the inside of his mouth as his right hand snaked its way inside his red blazer and up his flat chest.

Jaden stood ten feet away from Syrus and watched as Chazz kissed him. Tears smacked the backs of his eyes as he watched Chazz's hand find its way inside Sy's shirt. What was he still doing here? Why was he watching them kiss when it hurt so much? Did he enjoy torturing himself so much? Overcome with sadness and now anger, Jaden stormed inside the Slifer dorm and headed for his room. Not that it would do him any good considering he couldn't lock Syrus out. Throwing his dorm room door open he slammed it shut behind him, threw himself onto his bunk and sank his face into his pillow. _'Why is this happening?'_ he wondered. _'I…I…I'm in love with Syrus. And it hurts to find out he loves Chazz Princeton! What am I supposed to do now?'_ Pulling out a card he held it to his face. Without a doubt it was Winged Kuribo.

"_Puu."_

Jaden sat up on his knees. "What am I supposed to do now buddy?" he asked him. "I love him, but apparently he loves Chazz." The Winged Kuribo Spirit floated next to him grabbing his head. _"Puu."_ Obviously he didn't know what to do either. And here the saying was 'Two heads are better then one'. Right now two heads were worse then one. Jaden sighed and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

XOX

Syrus tried pushing away from Chazz as he continued to fondle his chest and the inside of his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he'd seen Jaden storm inside the dormitory, but he had failed to see the expression on his face. Had he been glad Chazz was kissing him like this? Or was he mad? Guilty? He would never know until he got away from Chazz and inside the building.

Chazz's assault on his mouth came to an end, but only so he could kiss his way down his chin and neck toward his collar bone. "Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed urgently. "Chazz stop!" He squirmed and shoved in Chazz's grasp. "Let go of me!"

After his third cry Chazz finally stopped and looked at him. Before either of them said anything Syrus shoved away with as much force as he could muster at the moment. He stumbled on his feet not realizing Chazz had let go but ran into the dorm anyway. Chazz watched him run knowing that it was Jaden he was chasing after.

Running down the hall Syrus hopped he wasn't too late. He wanted to talk to Jaden; he wanted him to get everything straight. He didn't want Chazz to kiss him; he didn't even know Chazz had been behind him! This was all a misunderstanding. The worse misunderstanding of his life! "Jaden!" Syrus shouted. Gripping the doorknob to his dorm room he twisted it and opened it to find Jaden sitting on his knees on his bunk holding his Winged Kuribo. "There you are Jaden," he sighed.

But his happiness began to dwindle when he saw how mad Jaden had become. Walking over to his bunk he asked, "Jaden? What's wrong?"

Rising from his bed Jaden stood in front of him, looking down into his golden eyes. _SMACK!_ Syrus's face followed the flow of Jaden's hand. Holding his cheek in his palm and keeping the tears inside him he looked back at Jaden. "What…what was that for?" he asked, his throat tightening.

Jaden's facial expression filled with hurt and anguish as he glared at him before turning and walking away. "Jaden! Wait!" Syrus shouted. But Jaden merely continued to walk away, leaving the door open behind him. Syrus fell to his knees on the carpet. The tears he'd held back in front of Jaden now crept down his cheeks like snakes and soaked into the carpet. "This…this isn't fair! I love you Jaden!" he sobbed. "That's all I want you to know. I don't love Chazz! He's not the one I want kissing me!"

Falling forward he continued crying.

Outside his door Chazz _wanted_ to cry, having heard his declaration. But the fight wasn't over with yet. He could still win Syrus over.

**A/N:** Okay, again I say it gets more suspenseful and all that and more stuff happens and it's still rated M for that. But I think this was a pretty quick update don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** I guess the last chapter was better then I thought, huh? And as it turns out I have a new reviewer! Yay!

- glomps Yuugi -. I think he di'id! Lol Lime? Are you kidding? If anything I make lemons. /gasp/ (copied you. xD) Their names _do_ have the same number of letters! Go figure. But I'm glad you like this story since you said you don't really read GX fics. Here's an update for you to enjoy!

Chibi AngelStar. Who doesn't love the Furuba triangles? I myself have just found out that Rin has the hots for Shigure but Haru-haru likes Rin. /falls over/ Who doesn't love them? More to come my friend so sit back, read, and enjoy.

BombayGoku. I'm switching back and forth with Japanese and translated names. This chapter is their Japanese names. Now I wouldn't say you're at a lost for words. Wow's a word isn't it? I know, I'm being a smartass, I can't help it! Evil? My friend, evil has yet to rear its ugly sadistic head. But that's all I'm saying. : )

Kagome–princess. Ah! I see. /blinks/ Yeah I see! I like it. Hasata!(whatever that word was)! It's a girl! I shall call her Mizu. xD

Nazy2Blue. Actually, I don't think that's the worse thing that could happen to him. Don't believe me? Read on…

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed chapter four because we're just getting started! On with the story I say!

**X5**

Falling forward Sho continued crying.

Outside his door Monjoume _wanted_ to cry, having heard his declaration. But the fight wasn't over with yet. He could still win Sho over. There had to be something he could do. Shoving his hands into his pockets he began walking away, thinking about nothing else the entire time. He hadn't seen Judai standing there. When he walked up all he saw was Sho. When he kissed him all he saw was Sho. But Judai was there. Had seen him fondle him. He wasn't embarrassed, but he knew it had given Judai the idea that they were together. Especially since Sho didn't push him away until after Judai ran away.

But that was the point, wasn't it? That Sho didn't push him away until Judai ran away? Did that mean he was using him to get Judai jealous?

Undeniably Monjoume's heart jerked in his chest at the thought. He really was in love with Sho; he didn't want to be used to make someone else jealous.

Walking through the forest as a detour to his dorm Monjoume hugged his arms across his chest. His heart had already sunk to the bottom of his chest. But he wasn't about to give up, he went for what he wanted. And he wanted Sho. More then anything he was what he wanted. But how would he get him to see that? He wouldn't do anything to hurt him, even if they were so called 'enemies'. He stopped walking, sighed, and looked upward. "This sucks," he told himself. "Why does Judai get all the luck?"

"He doesn't have to."

Monjoume gasped and looked around. Either he was going nuts or someone was talking to him. He'd go with the second option. Someone was talking to him. "Who the hell are you?" he called out.

He turned around at the sound of rustling leaves. "I can help you," the voice told him. "Like I need anyone's help." Monjoume growled.

The rustling of leaves halted and Monjoume stood still, listening for movement once more. He tried swallowing a lump in his throat but when a cold hand began caressing his neck from behind it didn't work. Clenching up his first he quickly turned and swung. Whatever or whoever it was he'd been aiming for he missed. "I think you missed."

"Well I'm glad _something's_ working for you." Monjoume snapped. "You have such a sharp tongue," the voice told him. "I think I like that."

"Shut the hell up you sicko!" Monjoume shouted. The voice laughed. "Do you or do you not want Sho Marufuji to love you instead of Judai Yuki?"

Monjoume stopped growling at this and let his hands down. The voice that obviously belonged to someone male but no one he knew continued talking. "I can help you do that," he told him. "Yeah right." Monjoume told him. "You can't do that about as much as I can't. Don't make me laugh."

"I wasn't trying to. I'm giving you an offer you can't refuse. Either take it and win Sho's love, or leave it and be alone. In other words, without him. It's your choice."

Monjoume bit his lip. He knew he couldn't trust this guy. No matter whom he was or what he said. He couldn't control Sho's feelings for him, didn't _want_ to; he wanted him to love him on his own. Love him the way he loved him.

"I'm waiting." The voice chided.

'_I'm not doing it.'_ Monjoume decided. _'I don't know what would happen if I made a deal with this guy. For all I know, Sho could get hurt. Judai could die. Even though we're fighting for the same thing and I don't wanna lose, I don't want that to happen. It wouldn't be right…and he would still love him. If Judai died, Sho would never be happy again. I couldn't stand it.'_

"Find yourself, someone else," he told him. Turning he raised his arm and walked away. And sooner rather then later he put the encounter to the back of his mind. Or at least, tried to. What the guy said continued to ring in his mind. No one could make someone fall in love with them. It wasn't possible. He still wanted Sho's love, but not unwillingly. He sighed and made his way back to his dorm without interruption.

XOX

Walking away from the dorm and toward the cliff edge where he often went to Judai sat next to the tree and leaned back against it. He just needed to cool off after what happened, even though he was still hurting inside. He wanted to cry it out, maybe that would make him feel better. "But crying won't make it any less true," he told himself.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. But the image of Monjoume and Sho faded into his mind and he opened them again. He had to admit that it made him jealous. Sho didn't even push him away, or tell him no. Because if he did he must have done it after he left them.

He didn't hold any grudges against Monjoume though. Sho was too cute for his own good. He wasn't surprised he'd fallen for him. But did Sho really choose him? It was a little confusing. _'A little?'_ he asked himself. _'More like **way** too confusing.'_ He sighed.

XOX

He cried until there was nothing left. Like every tear had been wrenched from him. There was nothing left. Looking up Sho wiped his tear streaked face. He wasn't sure how long he'd been crying, but he did know it was long enough to make his knees hurt.

He lifted his hand to his cheek. The same cheek Judai had smacked. It still stung in more then one way. He knew Judai would have gotten the wrong idea when he saw Monjoume kissing him. But how was he supposed to explain everything when he didn't even want to look at him? Sho sighed and got up from his place on the floor, shook out his leg muscles, and walked out. He needed some fresh air.

Outside he put his hand over his eyes for some shade. It really was a nice day out. Too bad the nice part didn't last long. "Hi there."

Sho stopped walking and turned around. Someone called to him, but it wasn't someone he knew. The voice was male. The guy it belonged to stood taller then he. And though he wasn't Judai, he was good looking. His eyes were big, a deep grey, not like any shade of grey he'd seen before. His lips were curved up into a grin, and his hair was shoulder length, raven black, and a few strands covered his left cheek just slightly. His bangs were long as well, reaching down to his cheeks and for the exception of the few loose strands on his cheeks they were trained to stay behind his ears. The fact that he didn't wear a red, blue, or yellow blazer made Sho wonder if he was a teacher, or even went to Duel Academy. If he didn't then what was he doing there? Sho swallowed and answered his greeting. "Hi."

The guy walked up to him with a smile. And for some reason Sho felt overpowered. What was it about this guy? As he walked toward him he stepped back. The guy held out his hand. "I'm Mito. It's short for Mitoroshi," he introduced himself. Sho looked at his hand for a second before tentatively taking it and shaking it. "I'm Sho Marufuji."

Mito's smile seemed to grow a little wider with every passing second. "Do you attend Duel Academy?" Sho asked looking at his outfit. Mito shook his head. "No. Someone I know does though." His eyes sparked and a chill ran a course down Sho's back.

With his hand still clamped around Sho's, Mito stepped closer to the Slifer. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "Maybe you could show me around?"

Sho swallowed hard. Why was he feeling like this? Defenseless, overpowered, completely exposed to someone he'd never even seen before now? Instead of beating faster his heart beat harder, trying its best to get blood into every part of his body. And as if sensing something was wrong with him, Mito stepped back, but didn't let go of his hand. Sho calmed down a little, but nothing else changed. Looking around he found Judai sitting against the tree at the cliffs edge. He wanted to talk to him more then anything. Then again he didn't realize he was too polite for his own good. This guy was new here, he didn't know his way around. Taking in a deep breath and sighing Sho agreed to show this guy around. But once he was done he'd come straight back to Judai. No later but hopefully sooner. "Sure," he told Mito smiling. "I'd be glad to show you around."

Mito smirked while raising an eyebrow as he followed after Sho, finally letting his hand go free.

**A/N:** And now we really get into things. Hope you guys enjoyed this update! Can't wait to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 6

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** Wowie, wow, wow, zowie! A lot of people to thank! Let's get started…

- glomps Yuugi -. I did, I did! Don't know how, but I did! Now how do you know Mito's some crazy stalker guy? He could turn out to be a really nice, nice guy! Could…could…

Eternal Dumas. Ahahahahaha/maniacal evil laughter/ Well I didn't think it was _that_ suspenseful really. Chazz doesn't really wanna be, he just doesn't want to see Syrus sad because something happened to Jaden. So…yeah. And I completely understand. It's okay, I'm just glad you didn't forget about me. xD

Chibi AngelStar. Of course we're getting into things! Chapters 1 through 5 were the beginning chapters, now we get into the good stuff. /insert more evil laughter/

BombayGoku. I guess everyone's getting a bad feeling about Mito. Then again, he didn't let go of Syrus's hand…And honey, my true evil self is a lot more evil then what you think it is right now. At least I think it is. What are you thinking right now? Ah, yes, I do try to make it exciting.

Kagome-princess. Thank you so muchies! And since school is back up and running it'll be a while after each chapter for me to post again. But have no fear! I will not quit!

Ronin 32. Trust me, the hearing creepy voices scene works in with the rest of the story. And that's all I'm saying.

Aya The Blessed Dead. Thank you, thank you. And trust me, you don't sound weird. I sound weirder then you do most of the time. xD

Bijoukaiba. Hahaha. You're funny, but I'm glad you like the story. There will be Jaden/Syrus action, I give you my word as a writer. But other stuff will have to happen first. Trust me.

Kitty Gaby. /anime fall/ Omg. : );;;; I promise!

QuiLeo92. Glad you're still loving the story. And I switch back and forth from the American names and the Japanese names so there won't be any arguing between reviewers. This chapter is their American names. And I sent you a PM explaining how to update stories, did you get it?

Navy2Blue. It seems like Chazz is going crazy doesn't it? Lol. I guess that's what I was aiming for. And does Mito have something to do with it? You'll have to figure that out with everyone else.

LZfOx1379. Yay, you're back! And you're not a bad reviewer at all. A good reviewer tells me what they think of the story and you have done just that. : ) Chazz is gonna end up with _something_ that's for sure. Lol, you're very funny, I love it! I shall now continue. : )

KeeperOfLostHope. I love Chazz! I just like making things happen to him. : )

Ac–the–brain-supreme. (blinks) I dunnow.

**A/N:** You guys honestly think I'm already being evil? You make me laugh! Trust me, when I'm really being evil, I'll let you know. Or you might just figure it out on your own. But I will tell you this…I'm a sadistic writer. So maybe that'll say something. Oh and, CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** Shuri! Gimme back my plushie that says I own GX!

**Shuri:** Never/insert Shuri's evil laugh/

Waahh! Then I won't say I don't own anything!

**Shuri:** /falls over with evil laugh on her lips/

Evil sadistic, masochistic muse, ignore her.

**Shuri:** I AM NOT MASOCHISTIC!

**X6**

Turning around Jaden noticed Syrus walking away with some guy he'd never seen before. Admittedly he was good looking, but who was he? And how did he meet Sy? And why was he so jealous? _'Because I want Syrus to be with me and not some stranger,'_ he answered himself. Getting up from the ground he followed after Syrus and the new guy, staying behind them, and making sure he wasn't seen. What he thought he would find he wasn't sure. But in his gut he knew something was going on.

**XOX**

Chazz continued his way to the Obelisk dorm wondering about his little adventure along the way. Who had he been talking to? And who did they think they were? As much as he wanted to be with Syrus, he knew he couldn't control his feelings for him. And his heart jerked whenever he saw him with Jaden because he knew Jaden was the one that made him happy. And that's what he wanted. He continued telling himself that until he ran face first into another person. _'Great, what else could happen?'_ he wondered. "Look where you're going," he said angrily at the one he'd run into.

"You were the one with your head down Chazz."

Chazz gulped at the familiar voice in front of him. The voice that belonged to the brother of the one he adored. Slowly he looked up and locked eyes with Zane Truesdale. He blinked. He wanted to open his mouth and say something but was at a loss for words. So he blinked again. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he wondered. _'Why can't I say something?'_ "Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?" Zane asked.

Chazz shook his head. "Shut up! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you." Zane said smoothly walking by him. Chazz turned and watched him walk away. Furious at what happened (for unknown reasons to him) he balled up his hands into fists and continued walking in the direction he'd been going.

Zane looked back at Chazz for a single instant before looking back ahead of him. _'I know you're in love with my brother,'_ he thought. _'I was there. I saw everything.'_

**FLASH + BACK**

He'd been walking from his destination with a note. Since his teacher needed someone to help him with an errand he had volunteered, and the mission was more or less a success. Though with him, basically everything was. Walking down the hall he stopped. Down the hall from where he stood was his brother. Talking to Chazz Princeton. His instinct wanted to break them apart once he'd seen Chazz's grip on Syrus. He whispered something to him but he couldn't hear what. When Chazz walked away he made himself scarce. He hadn't wanted him to see him.

Afterward he noticed a change in Syrus. His brother was avoiding everyone. Him along with the rest of his friends. Whatever Chazz had told him he didn't want anyone else to know about it. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to find out. And to do that he followed Syrus after classes.

He followed him to the Ra Yellow dorms and hid within the concealing trees behind it. There he saw Chazz waiting for him. Once the words 'My Slifer slacker' reached his ears he knew where their conversation was going. And for some unknown reason to him he felt a dip in his chest. He watched as Chazz went on to kiss Syrus and hadn't realized his mouth dropped slightly in the process. He really was in love with Syrus.

Not knowing why, Zane felt frozen, as if his blood stopped. It bothered him and he didn't know why. So someone was in love with Syrus. Only, it wasn't Syrus he was worried about. _'I think I'm just confusing myself,'_ he thought. How could he possibly be worried about Chazz?

Refusing to watch anything else he turned and walked away. He didn't understand it. Why was this one thing bringing up so much inside of him?

**END FLASH + BACK**

He didn't want to admit it at the time, but now it was the only reason he could come up with. The reason why he felt the way he did when he saw Chazz with Syrus and why he still felt it. He didn't want to be, and hopefully he was lying to himself. But for the time being, it was the only thing he had to work with. He sighed.

"Over there is the Obelisk Blue dorm where my brother Zane stays."

Zane looked up at the sound of Syrus's voice. He was nearby, who was he talking to? Walking down the trail Zane found Syrus ahead of him talking to someone he'd never seen. Or if he did he didn't look familiar. Who was he?

"So that means he's a really good duelist right?" the new guy asked. Syrus nodded. "It does. He has the best reputation at this school."

"You sound really proud of him." "Well, I am. He's my brother." Syrus chuckled. "He may be the best duelist, but mom says I've got the looks." The new guy stepped closer to Syrus. "And she's right."

With that said Syrus took a step away. As Zane watched a bad feeling grew in his gut. He somehow got the feeling that this new guy was not good news. He'd have to make sure he kept an eye out for Syrus. But in the mean time, come to terms with himself. He looked downward to the ground. _"I guess I have no choice,'_ he told himself. _'If I don't do it now, I never will…I…I'm in love…'_ He looked up. "With Chazz."

**A/N:** Did anyone see that coming? Well, maybe. But sorry it took me so long to update. But I have so review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** Wheee! (Dances in circles) I just love getting reviews! They're so much fun! XD

ChibiAngelstar. Lol. I can't help it! I love coming up with love triangle things…though I think this one is more of an incomplete square than anything…Lessee, Judai loves Sho, Sho loves Judai, Jun loves Sho, Mito loves Sho, and Ryo loves Jun…. My head hurts. Maybe it's more the shape of a tree/joins in evil laughter/

- Glomps Yuugi -. Roflmao. Okay/throws pesticide but misses/ Aw dang! Oh well, I guess you'll just have to go on being perverted. ) Nothing wrong with that……except for the ShoxRyo part…O.o

KeeperOfLostHope. Wow! That _does_ make sense! Like I make any sense myself so that's probably why…lol. And not only is it fun to make stuff happen to Jun, but to everyone else too. As you will soon see.

Ac-the-brain-supreme. Eh, don't worry about the whole JunxRyo pairing off. This story is more or less based on JudaixSho, the reason why I didn't say anything about Jun and Ryo in the summary. Oh I know if my own character is evil. I just won't let it slip. )

QuiLeo92. No problem! Any time you need help just ask. And here I thought you'd expect it. )

Kagome-princess. You said the same thing in another review to my other story…

Eternal Dumas. /hands Dumas a drink of water to swallow the gum/ Uh heh, heh. I guess I am a lil ol' plot twister ain't I? And I've updated as fast as I can. Here ya goes! NOW NO MORE CHOCKING!

Ronin 32. Well Ryo is concerned about his brother. But how is he supposed to help him if he himself is confused about one of the guys that's in love with him? Lol. Sho is just too cute for his own good.

Sleepywolf14. I can't say. They might and might not end up together, it all depends. /evil wink/

LZfOx1379. Roflmao…You're funny! And I don't need sugar! I'm hyper (and evil) enough without it! WHOOT! But ooohh, more twists shall…well…by the pricking of my thumbs, something evil this way comes…I think that sums it up a bit.

**A/N:** Did I mention I love getting reviews?  
**WRN:** This chapter contains one of the reasons why this story is rated M. And a little bit of smut…/nervous laughter/ However, I like to consider my R-M-Nc-17 writing 'Polite Smut'. Not so much that you need to take ten showers when you're done reading it.

**X7**

Sho continued to evade Mito while he showed him around Duel Academy. He didn't know why, but he kept getting close to him. Too close for comfort and he wished he would stop. He just didn't know how to tell him without seeming too rude. Standing outside the Slifer Red dorm he sighed. Mito had gone off to eat lunch so he was finally alone. He just couldn't find Judai. _'This is great,'_ he thought sarcastically. _'I'm finally alone and I can't even find Judai. Where'd he go?'_

The first place he'd went when he got back was the cliff edge where Judai had been before he left. He wasn't sure when he had moved, but he wasn't there when he got back. Why did it seem so difficult for him to just tell Judai how he felt? Something just seemed to keep getting in his way. Sho shook his head. He knew a way he could tell Judai. But he'd have to find him first…

**XOX**

Grabbing a tray of food from the Duel Academy cafeteria Mito found an empty seat at a far side table and sat down. He was disappointed with himself. He'd been showed around the school but he had yet to accomplish his goal. Instead he kept flirting with his tour guide. He was acting like a giddish child. How degrading. That was not the reason for his being there. He was there to find the keys. The keys in which his lackeys had failed to obtain. But in reality, he couldn't help himself. Sho was just too cute for his own good. And as stupid as it sounded, he really wanted to gobble him all up. Just the thought of doing _that_ to Sho made every part of his body pulse. _Every_ part of his body. He couldn't deny his want for Sho. Then again, neither could Judai and neither could Jun.

He smirked to himself. His plan may not have been going exactly as he first planned it, in part thanks to Sho, but the new plan he had forming was going well. And it would continue to go well. If it continued to go as planned. Suddenly losing his small appetite Mito pushed his tray of food away, hungry instead for something else. Something better, much better.

Getting up he walked out of the Duel Academy cafeteria and back toward the Slifer Red dorm. He knew he was there. He had an aura about him, just like everyone else. Only his was distinct. The only aura he wanted near him. He kept going, getting closer each step to that person. When he saw him, he was facing the opposite direction. He couldn't ask for a better coincidence than that. Walking up behind him he bumped into him hard. "Oh, sorry about that," he said in his innocent voice. When the Slifer turned to face him he blinked. "Oh, Sho-kun. It's you. Are you okay?"

Sho nodded. "I'm fine." His eyes wandered with his answer. He was distracted. Worried about someone. Who, Mito couldn't care less. He tilted his head. "You sure?" he asked.

Sho looked at him, suddenly realizing he was talking to him. He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Mito shook his head. "No, that's okay. But if you wouldn't mind, could I ask for your help?"

"What's the matter?"

Mito rubbed the back of his neck. "It's embarrassing really, but, I left something at the Slifer Red dorm and I can't remember where we went exactly when you showed me around there. Do you think you could, you know, help me find it?"

He could see Sho's growing confusion. The Slifer didn't even know he had anything to lose, so being asked to help look for something was a bit off. "Sure," he told him a little absently. "What was it you lost exactly?" he asked walking ahead of him back to the Slifer dorm.

"Besides my mind?" Mito grumbled under his breath. "It's my wrist watch," he lied. "It's really cool and my…mom…gave it to me for a…birthday present." _'Nice going, he really won't know you're lying now, dingbat,'_ he thought to himself.

"That's too bad," Sho told him. "But don't worry; I'd be glad to help you look for it." _'Or he could be a little naïve.'_ Mito concluded. _'However, that just makes him more desirable.'_ "Thanks a lot," he told him. "I really appreciate it."

Sho led him back to the Slifer dorm and into his dorm. The same one he'd been in earlier. "I'll look under the bed," he told him.

As Sho began his search for the 'missing wrist watch' Mito closed and locked the door behind him. The keys would wait. His body on the other hand, couldn't hold onto restraint for very much longer. Walking behind the Slifer student he casually began to undo the buttons on his shirt. "Are you sure you left it here?" Sho asked from under the bed.

"Actually Sho-kun, I remember, it wasn't a wrist watch I lost."

Sho brought his head up from under the bed and turned to him. "What did you lose?" As soon as he asked he was backed up against the side of the bed. He swallowed hard as Mito answered him. "My mind."

With a leering, lustful gaze Mito captured Sho's lips with his own. Sho gasped and backed himself up against the bed frame even more. He kept his lips firmly shut, but Mito's tongue forced its way through. He brought his hands up to his chest trying to force him back; however, Mito took hold of his wrists and pulled them, which in turn pulled the rest of his body, onto the bed. He straddled Sho's hips between his thighs as he continued to kiss him. With each thrust of his tongue he dove deeper, kissed harder, and wanted more. And Sho tried harder to get him off, but nothing he could think of would work. When Mito finally broke away he gasped for breath. "Wha…what are you doing!" he exclaimed horrified.

Holding his wrists above his head Mito kissed a trail down Sho's cheek to his collar bone. "I'm getting what I want," he whispered huskily. He could feel Sho's heart raise under his lips. Grabbing both wrists with one hand he used his free hand to snake under his blazer and slide over his flat chest. As he raised the top he lightly kissed Sho's flesh. Sho shook his head hard side to side. "No, stop!"

"But you don't want me to." Mito whispered. Once he'd raised Sho's shirt to his neck he released his wrists long enough to pull it up and over his head. Once his chest was bare before him he spread his palms over the warm flesh. Sho's chest rose and fell roughly with each breath he took. He smirked.

Lowering his hands on Sho's body he grabbed his belt buckle. Sho gasped and grabbed his hands. "Don't!"

Again Mito smirked at Sho's minor attempts to stop him. He has suspected he would do as much. Gently he took hold of his hands and pulled them away. And from his pockets he pulled rope. Sho gulped and tried to wiggle away; however the pressure of Mito's thighs holding him in place made it more difficult then he'd thought. Grabbing a hand he brought it to one side of the headboard and began to tie. Sho's eyes widened in horror. He scratched at him with his free hand. "Judai!" he screamed. "Judai, help!"

Mito chuckled. "Judai can't hear you. He can't help you."

For a second Sho's breathe halted. Within that second Mito had his hand tied to the headboard and was working on his other hand. Sliding his hands down Sho's body once more he grabbed his belt buckle. "No one can hear you," he whispered. "You're mine. In every way I can take you."

The belt came undone and was tossed to the floor. And as he unzipped the fly and pulled it down he gave his skin a chaste kiss, teasing him with his lips…

This wasn't what he wanted. At least, not from him. Sho wanted love from Judai. He wanted to make love with Judai! How did things go so wrong? What was worse was that he couldn't even escape because his hands had been tied down. His breathing became shallow as Mito pulled down everything at once on his lower body to his feet. And all at once he was exposed to him. Completely vulnerable. And not in a way he wanted.

Mito kissed his way down Sho's length, spreading his legs with his hands. He felt his thighs tighten under his palms and slid his hands down his legs, lifting them over his shoulders. With another chaste kiss to the tip he took Sho into his mouth and suckled, moving his tongue around the erect member. As much as he knew Sho refused to give in to his will, he could not deny what his body clearly expressed. He took Sho in as far as he could, until his lips brushed against a light flush of hair. He rotated his head, moving the penis inside his mouth.

Sho shook his head hard from side to side, gritting his teeth in an attempt not to give in. But under his touch his body melted. He was at Mito's every demand.

Sucking harder Mito wrapped his teeth around Sho and gently nipped him. Sho's back arched off of the bed and he chocked on a gasp. For a split second he released him, only to pull him back in harder than before. He could feel his own cock swell and strain as he heard Sho moan and toss his head to each side. Letting go of his legs his hands traveled down on his own body until they reached the bulge in his pants. Soon the garment was tossed to the floor away from him and only his top half remained covered. However, he continued to push and pull Sho in and out of his mouth until he screamed. When his hips bucked a corner of his lips lifted and he pulled his mouth away, lapping up his essence in his wake.

Kissing his tip he kissed up his length, his stomach, chest, and neck until he caught his mouth fiercely with his own. Thrusting his tongue hard inside, he dove deep, striving for more when Sho grunted and tried to bring his hands forward. He couldn't break the knots.

With their lips interlocked Mito thrust, a powerful and heavy movement, and was at once inside him, taking him the most primal way he knew how. Sho screamed as he entered, trying to lean forward, but he was sooner pulled back by the force of the knots.

Mito pushed in, each time thrusting harder then the time before, until he ground his climax through his teeth. He collapsed on top of Sho and kissed away his tears. "You're mine," he whispered. "Judai? Cannot have you. No one can take you away from me."

**A/N:** Like I said, one of the reasons why this story is rated M. So comment!


	8. Chapter 8

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** So…I guess I should say something…

Ronin 32. I agree. But all this leads to something more. Not only is Mito after the keys (and Syrus), but…I won't spill. Not until later. And no, Zane has no idea, no one does. Just Mito.

- glomps Yuugi -. Lol. Yes, that he is. A horny bastard. Actually, an evil sadistic horny bastard. I think that about says it. And thanks! I appreciate the compliment, but like I said, I like to consider my lemon writing 'Polite Smut'.

Zadia Grey. Hey, you're new. Hi! Yep, I'm thinking we all agree that Mito is a bastard. They grow up so fast. Lol

KeeperOfLostHope. I think this chapter will show more of the ZanexChazz pairing but will still be mainly about Jaden and Syrus. Well, you'll see. Just have to read it.

Ac-the-brain-supreme. I told you all before I was and ish evil! You believe me now, dontcha? But this chapter does have some of that ZanexChazz stuff mentioned before. So if that creeps you out too much, I apologize now.

Kagome-princess. Like I said, everyone agrees that Mito is a bastard and feels sorry for Syrus. I expected as much.

LZfOx1379. O.O I think you might just scare Mito off with that thing, you know? Eh, he was fawning over Syrus since he'd laid eyes on him. He pulls a good, good-guy routine, but we all know he's evil.

**X8**

"Alright Chazz! What's going on between you and Syrus?" Jaden demanded.

Chazz looked behind him as he stood in the middle of a dirt path outside the Ra Yellow dorm. He found Jaden pointing at him with his first two fingers. He turned a half circle to face him and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about, you Slifer loser?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Jaden told him. "Because I'm a lot better…I mean…that didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"Are you done wasting my time?" Chazz asked. "Because if you're not I'll walk away pretending I care." He turned back in his original direction. "Where's Syrus!" Jaden yelled behind him.

"How should I know?" Chazz asked. "If you wanna find him go look for him yourself."

"I know you care about him." He stopped mid-step. His blood almost stopped. He did care about Syrus. He just didn't want Jaden to know about it. Had he really been so see through? Well yeah, the whole groping thing kind of gave it away, so maybe he hadn't been as see through. But jeez, he hadn't seen him there! If he had he would have just shoved past Syrus and shoved past him. But as the case turned out, he was there and he'd groped Syrus until he noticed him. Great. How the hell did things get so tangled up?

He abruptly turned to face Jaden once more. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. What? You want me to say I love you instead?"

Jaden stepped back, taken by surprise. "Well Chumley's already said it so why not?"

Now Chazz was taken aback. "You mean that pudgy Slifer actually likes you? Like _that_?" he exclaimed.

Jaden laughed out loud. Chazz didn't find it particularly funny. Unlike him he was taking this a bit more seriously. "It's not funny," he told him.

"Maybe not, but the look on your face was priceless." "I hate you." Jaden laughed more and Chazz fumed. "The _point_ is that you make it sound like a bad thing, me caring about someone," he told him.

Jaden calmed down on his laughter in order to answer him. "Well, it's not really a bad thing Chazz. It's just unusual, that's all. I mean, you have to admit you never really cared about anyone before. Now all of a sudden you come back and are head over heals for Syrus?"

"Like you're not?" Chazz demanded.

"Well, I am. I just…well what I mean is…is…"

"You're just too afraid to tell him. You're such a Slifer chicken. And you wanna make a big deal out of me making advances on him when you're sitting back wondering what could be?" Chazz asked. "You've got no right to bitch and complain. If you wanna do that then wait until I'm walking away pretending to care so you can bitch to my back. You're the one always saying 'Get your game on' but when it comes to the real game, you've got nothing. If you love Syrus as much as you want me to believe then you would be the one to find him and confess how it is you feel."

Jaden stood his ground, taking every word that was thrown at him. And every single one was sinking in. But when he wanted to say something in return, he lips wouldn't move. There was nothing he could say to prove Chazz wrong. On all accounts, he was right. "Dammit Jaden! You piss me the hell off!" Chazz exclaimed. "Get your ass in gear and figure yourself out one way or another. Because now that I know Syrus isn't with you, I'm going to go find him."

With that he stalked off, leaving Jaden to himself. He really did need to figure himself out. He had to tell Syrus. All he had to do was find him. And that meant finding him before Chazz did.

**XOX**

Jaden Yuki really pissed him off, he was such a whiner. If he couldn't stand the thought him being with Syrus then he should do something about it. He should try to win him over, not stand around watching them. The whole conversation they had gave Chazz the need to punch the Slifer right on the face, and maybe that would knock some sense back into him.

'_I'd watch my tongue if I were you.'_

Chazz looked up having heard Zane's voice. Only, Zane was nowhere to be seen. _'Okay, weird,'_ he thought. _'Why the hell am I hearing Zane's voice? Not much sense.'_

Walking down the path Zane's voice popped into his mind continuously and he tried to shake him away. _'Damn it, why can't I stop thinking about him?'_ he wondered. _'I like Syrus, not Zane. Get it right stupid conscience.'_

**Conscience-** "I am getting it right! I'm showing you the guy you _love_ instead of the guy you _want_.

**Hormones-** "Don't I get a say in this? This _is_ after all, my territory."

**Conscience-** "NO! I know what your answer is to everything!"

**Little Voice-** "So when do I get to come in?"

**Conscience-** "Gah! He wasn't even talking to you two! Leave right now!"

**Hormones-** "Would it be okay if he wanted both Syrus _and_ Zane?"

**Conscience-** O.O

**Little Voice-** "You are hungry! You want some hamburgers…You are hungry…so hungry…Ah man! When are we gonna eat!"

Chazz shook his head. He was starting to scare himself. He didn't _love_ Zane. He loved Syrus. Or was it just lust? _'Augh, I don't know!'_ he complained to himself. Gripping his hands into fists he began to run. _'I don't understand anything!'_ He continued to run, and run, and run, until he stopped because he ran into someone. "Again Chazz?"

Chazz's head snapped up and his eyes locked with Zane's. Because he had run into him they had both fallen to the ground; Zane flat on his rear and Chazz on top of him with his hands to either side of his body holding him up. The situation brought a rosy color to his cheeks. _'Do I really…love him?'_

"Are you all right Chazz?" Zane asked concerned. "You look a bit warm."

'_You don't know the half of it.'_ Chazz thought.

**Hormones-** "Screw the both of you! I'm taking over now!"

**Conscience-** "Go ahead. This is the right guy anyway."

**Hormones-** "Damn, you're no fun."

**Little Voice-** "I'm still hungry!"

"Chazz?" Zane asked again.

Chazz blinked and leaned back. "I'm fine," he said averting his gaze. "I just…"

"You just what?" Zane asked gently pulling his face around to meet his gaze. "I'm just confused." Chazz confessed. "About what?"

"I thought I was in love with…" he stopped. How could he tell Zane he thought he was in love with Syrus? His own brother! "Someone," he stuttered. "Okay." Zane said going along with it.

"Only now I'm not so sure. I get the feeling I…love someone else."

Zane's eyes widened a bit. He was in love with someone else? "Are you sure about that?" he asked leaning a bit closer.

Chazz's eyes dipped to his mouth and he leaned closer to them. "I think I am," he whispered. "I thought I loved Syrus, but I don…" His lips collided with Zane's before he finished his sentence, not realizing he'd said Syrus's name. Zane wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him further into the kiss. He thought he was wrong when he'd told himself before he was in love with Chazz. Now he realized he was right.

**XOX**

Syrus had passed out still tied to the bed frame. Mito had had his way with him for the third time, and no one had heard his desperate cries for help. However the human world had begun to bore Mito, no matter what he heard about it. Looking at Syrus he smirked. He would just have to come with him then. Back to the Shadow Realm.

**A/N:** Again, I should say something…but I have nothing to say…how sad.


	9. Chapter 9

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** And now here we are. At chapter nine. And to be honest, I think this story will end soon. Like two to three or so more chapters. But let me thank you guys for reviewing!

KeeperOfLostHope. /smiles/ Just have to read to find out what Mito does.

Ronin 32. Lololol. I love you guys/glomps/ And all of your answers will be questions…I mean all of your questions will be answered. Heh. But I did enjoy the voices part.

- glomps Yuugi -. Bout it. He's a magically sadistic horny sonuvabitch bastard. And no one likes him. And for some reason, I feel no pity. /evil smirk of doom/

LZfOx1379. Thank you, thank you. I did much enjoy writing the inner voices part. This whole story has been a blast to write! And I'm glad everyone's enjoying it.

BombayGoku. Glad to hear from you again. Here's an update just for my reviewers so you can read to find out what happens. How's that sound?

Ac-the-brain-supreme. Lol. Like I say every time because I want to give nothing away, we'll read to find out.

Chibi AngelStar. That was my favorite part! I love his hormones. And here I thought it was the Little Voice that made him duel the way he does…O-O

Eternal Dumas. I never notice my leaving you guys with cliffhangers until I update. Go figure, heh heh. Aw, it okay me friend! Just so long as you didn't forget about me.

Oroko. Yeah, I switched to settle an earlier dispute between reviewers. Some wanted the American version while others wanted the Japanese version. Now since I don't mind which names they have (because they're still the same person) I switched back and forth every chapter to make everyone happy. And it hasn't got confusing yet.

K-Gforever. Too bad he doesn't realize that yet.

XxSexiItxX. ;-) I'm ever so glad you like it! Here….is an update for you.

Battygirl. The reason for changing the names back and forth was because readers liked American names but others wanted Japanese names. Now I like both so I don't mind which one they go by. But to settle any argument I decided to switch back and forth so everyone got what they wanted.

Kagome-princess. I think everybody hates Mito…my goal has been accomplished.

**A/N:** This story is coming to an end (not yet, but in like three or so chapters) and I wish you all to remember me as "The authoress that wrote that one GX story with the evil guy that rapped Sho three times and made Jun have a convo with his "inner voices". Or if you remember the actual name of the story, that's great too! But we shall go on. And sorry for the late update!

**X9**

Sho had passed out still tied to the bed frame. Mito had had his way with him for the third time, and no one had heard his desperate cries for help. However the human world had begun to bore Mito, no matter what he heard about it. Looking at Sho he smirked. He would just have to come with him then. Back to the Shadow Realm. Untying his hands and feet he wrapped his body back in his clothes and raised him over his shoulder. The Spirit Keys would have to wait. Having Sho was more important. He made his way out of the Slifer dorm and into a back part of the woods; the same part he had come from. The same part where he had once taunted Jun. "Sho!" He looked toward the dorm when he heard a familiar voice yelling for Sho. He smirked. It seemed that the infamous Judai really did care about the blue haired Slifer sweetheart. Too bad he was just a little too late.

**XOX**

"Sho!" Judai shouted as he walked around the Slifer dorm. "SHO!" No answer came, and he began to get worried. He'd looked all over for Sho but there was no sign of him anywhere. He was worried before, now he was downright scared. What could have happened to him? Thinking Sho might have retreated to their dorm room he headed there next. Grabbing the knob he twisted it only to find out it was locked. "Sho?" he shouted shaking the door handle. "Sho, come on open up, it's me!" No answer and he continued rattling the knob and pushing against it with his shoulder until it caved in. He toppled forward into their room. "Sho?"

His eyes widened. "What the hell?" He found the window open, Sho's bed messed up, and a certain smell clung to the air. Something had happened, he just wasn't sure what. But he knew that whatever it was it wasn't good. And Sho had been right in the center of it too. _'Actually, I get the feeling that whatever bad thing happened, it happened to Sho,'_ he thought. He ran to the window and leaned the upper half of his body out. He screamed, "SHO!"

He pounded his fist against the window sill. "Damn it!" he growled. "What am I supposed to do now? Where are you?"

**A/N:** And thus this chapter has ended, I know a little soon, but hey, what's a good story without a bit of torture? And guess what? This was it! This chapter hasn't ended yet sillies! Just about nothing's happened! Lol Go on with your story time now. I just wanted to pull a fast one.

He wasn't going to give up. Not on Sho. Not on the only person he ever really loved. He was going to find him, not matter what. And judging by the still heavy smell in the room (even though he still didn't know what it came from) whatever happened, happened just a little bit ago so he couldn't have gotten far. Gripping his hands into fists he jumped out of the window, forgetting that their room was on the top floor and there was no balcony beneath it. "Gah!"

_POMPH_

"Next time, I take the stairs," he grumbled into the ground. After lying in the spot for a couple of minutes that seemed to take forever he finally lifted his head and got up, brushing himself off and running in the direction his gut told him to go. He didn't care if he ran forever; he wouldn't stop until he found him. Breathing heavily he continued to run in the direction his feet took him. And listening to his gut led him well when he found someone ahead of him. Someone holding Sho over his shoulder and running away into the woods away from Duel Academy. Seeing Sho unconscious like that boiled his blood and he pumped his legs faster. "Hey!" he shouted. "HEY!"

**XOX**

Damn it. Mito grunted as he ran. He heard Judai screaming from behind him. However that didn't mean he was going to stop. If anything it just meant he went faster. He'd finally had Sho; he wasn't going to give him up so easily. Holding up his left hand he watched (and ran at the same time while carrying Sho, wow, he's a multi-tasker.) as a dark ball of electrifying energy formed. Looking behind him he sent it flying toward Judai. Seeing this new surprising development Judai ducked for cover. The attack missed him, but just barely. However it was just enough time for Mito to escape.

Running and jumping through the foliage of the wood Mito almost tripped over two bodies on the ground. But since he had no intention of dropping or in any way letting go of Sho, he came to a halt before he reached them. "Weren't you in love with Sho?" he asked smirking.

Jun growled up at him from his position on top of Ryo. He'd been caught groping someone yet again. Ryo along with him was shirtless on the ground next to a tree. "Wait a minute, why do you sound so familiar?" he asked.

Ryo suddenly shoved him off of him as he exclaimed, "Sho!"

"What?" Jun yelled picking himself back up and looking back at Mito. The two of them stood full height. "What the hell is going on here?"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Judai stopped once he reached the small group of people and waved at Ryo and Jun. "Oh hi guys!" "Judai, what is going on?" Ryo demanded. "Why does this guy have my brother?"

"Uh, yeah about that, long story…I have no idea." Judai told him.

Jun sweat-dropped. "So much for a long story," he mumbled.

Taking his cue Mito dashed off to the side away from the group. Since they were busy chatting with each other and not realizing he was still standing there, he would get away with what he came for. As he dashed away Judai followed. Following behind him was shirtless Jun and Ryo. "We have to stop him." Ryo told Jun.

"How the hell do you expect us to do that?" Jun demanded.

"I don't know, but we have to."

Ahead of them Mito once again held out his left hand and watched as another ball of black energy filled his palm. Once it was crackling and aching to be unleashed he sent it behind him. Through the air it went flying, until his will aimed it at someone in particular. _'You will not get my only hikari.'_

Judai looked up and gasped. The ball of energy was sent flying toward him and the idea of ducking didn't sound very life saving at the moment. Even if he ran away from it, it would only follow him. "Judai look out!" a voice rang from behind him.

Before he uttered two words Judai was shoved to the ground face first, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. A blast was heard and a blinding light flashed as debris flew in every direction. Another voice registered from behind him, a worried voice. "RYO!"

With a grunt and a push Judai lifted himself off the ground and turned onto his backside. He watched as Jun ran toward them. And realization finally sunk in past his hair as Jun sank to his knees on the ground and lifted a wounded Ryo into his arms. Ryo had taken the hit that was aimed at him. He was the on that shoved him out of the way. His heart constricted as Jun shook him but he refused to wake. His body was tattered and a gash to each arm. Jun screamed. There was still no answer from him. Like wildfire licking up the sides of a building tears streaked down Judai's face one after the other. Sadness, however, was overshadowed by anger, and hatred. Getting up he turned back in the direction Mito had been headed. _'He won't get away with this,'_ he thought. _'I'll just have to cut him off.'_

He ran in the opposite direction, toward the place he was going in order to cut him off. Jumping over logs, running through thorn bushes, not once stopping to catch a breath; he kept going, the thought of what he's done and what he will do giving him the will to pump his legs harder. When he came to a cliff edge he simply jumped the twenty to thirty feet to the ground. Landing just in front of Mito.

Standing to his feet he glared at him with a fire that had never shown more brightly with anger in his eyes then before. "You won't get away with this," he growled. "I won't let you."

Mito took a step back. "And what will you do? Kill me? That's something you do not have the capacity to do."

"Maybe not." Judai told him. "But I love Sho. And I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

Mito stared at him, a sly cocky smile crawling over his features. "Are you willing to bid him in a duel?" he asked.

"I already said I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

**A/N:** NOW is the ending of this chapter. The next one starts the duel between Judai and Mito. Time to sound like an announcer!

Will Judai win the duel for Sho? What will happen if Judai loses? What connection does Mito have with the shadow realm? And what the hell happened to Ryo and Jun! Find out in the next segment of…"Somewhere With You".


	10. Chapter 10 semi long

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** Like I said about two more chapters. Or three, depends on how this works out. Ah! I found out what Sho means! (Even though this chapter features their English names.) Here.

Sho…the light that penetrates from the Heavens. Isn't that awesome? And now, thankies!

Ronin 32. And to think you almost fell for it. :- ) I'll just have to try harder next time, won't I? Lol. But here you go with the next chapter. We'll see who wins and who loses.

Chibi AngelStar. I agree. So maybe he _does_ duel using his hormones…o-o Ho boy…This still has a couple of chapters until it ends. But have no fear! There will be another GX story underway when this one is done.

Battygirl. That's right Judai, er Jaden this chapter, kick his ass! Syrus is too adorable for his own good, I always say.

XxSexiItxX. Ain't I? I love doing that!

Shadowiscool28. Holy crap! …Holy crap! …?.? Um…never really thought of that. But this story has already been planned out so…but those are some good ideas though! I should write another story that kind of revolves around those ideas…I'll keep them in mind.

Ac-the-brain-supreme. (Anime fall) Omg. I've said why one too many times to still be repeating myself.

- glomps Yuugi -. Yes, I'm afraid it is in a couple of chapters. Hmm, shirtless men in the middle of nowhere? Only the best could happen. ;) Aw, yay! I'm glad you'll stick around for the duel. After all, it's a duel to gain Syrus.

BombayGoku. That chapter may have been over, but this one is just beginning. And trust me, it's not as if Syrus is an item, Jaden just doesn't have a choice in the matter. /insert evil laughter/

BloodMistress. Yep.

K-Gforever. Finally! Someone says something about what happened to Zane! I was wondering if anyone noticed or not.

Kagome-princess. Glad you like it.

LZfOx1379. Syrus hasn't even been out of it that long! And Chazz and Zane (as are their names this chapter) can't be happy because Mito won't let them. : ) Lol, you'd jump into my story? Now that'd be interesting. And getting sucked into the story is a good thing! Go ahead and get sucked in!

Yoshi-foxburr. Lol, yes, just nine more. Thanks.

**A/N:** Okay, this story may be almost up, but I have another GX story in mind to write after this one makes its final curtain call. I'll give you the summary at the end of this chapter. And we're up to ninety-one reviews! Wow! Nine more would break my first hundred. Wow. So if we break a hundred (and I say 'we' cuz I wouldn't get a hundred reviews without you guys) then I'll put in a special lemon intermission chapter just for Syrus/Sho or Jaden/Judai. Or Chazz/Jun or Zane/Ryo, you guys get to choose. Aaaannnnnnddd, you get to choose which translation of their names you want me to use. But this is only if we break a hundred. So here's for a hundred reviews. : ) (/**_lyrics_**)

**X10**

_**/In this hole  
**__**That is me  
**__**The dead are rolling over/**_

"I already said I'll do whatever it takes to get him back." Jaden said angrily after Mito suggested putting Syrus up as a bid in a duel. "Even if that means dueling someone like you."

Mito chuckled. "I wonder if you're even worth dueling?" he asked.

Jaden blinked. "I thought you _wanted_ to win Syrus?" he asked. "Oh I do." Mito told him. "Syrus is worth dueling _for_. I just wonder if you're worth actual _dueling_."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Jaden yelled. He watched as Mito walked toward the cliff with Syrus in his arms. Lifting Syrus and putting his back to the rocky cliff he pushed him into it. Jaden's eyes widened. It was almost as if the rock melted around him and took hold of him almost as if it were a hand. Still the blue haired Slifer remained unconscious. When the stone had grasped his body Mito walked back to his place in front of Jaden. "It means get your duel disk ready," he told him.

_**/In this hole  
**__**Thickening  
**__**Dirt shoveled over shoulders/**_

Jaden looked around, hoping that Syrus carried his duel disk in his backpack like he usually did. As he looked back at Mito a duel disk was tossed at him. Just as it hit his chest he caught it. "Use it well." Mito told him. "That's Syrus's duel disk."

Jaden looked over at Syrus. So he would be dueling with his duel disk after all. At least a part of him would be dueling alongside him. Strapping the disk around his arm he slid in his cards and turned it on. "**Get your game on**," he declared more than willing and definitely more than ready to fight. His eyes wandered back over to Syrus. It wasn't that he considered him a prize to be won, far from it actually, but this was the only way he could think of to get him back. He wouldn't survive in the shadow realm. His eyes turned back to Mito just in time to see him hold out his right arm, clothed in his long sleeved white shirt, in front of his chest. Once he did the cloth on his sleeve morphed, shifted, and almost melted in order to form a transparent duel disk on his arm. It almost surprised Jaden, and probably would have too if he hadn't been throwing dark energy balls at them earlier. _'I think this guy's just about capable of anything,'_ he thought.

_**/I feel it in me  
**__**So overwhelmed  
**__**All this pressure centerizing  
**__**My life overturned/**_

Mito smirked slyly. "I'll begin." He drew his first five cards. "And once I win, Syrus's soul will be bonded to mine forever. He will live with me in the shadow realm."

"Yeah right!" Jaden exclaimed drawing his first five cards. "When _I_ win you'll have to go back to the shadow realm where you came from and leave us alone!"

Mito chuckled at this. "Do you honestly think that scares me?" he asked. "I am a part of the shadows you moron." "Well that's just great." Jaden mumbled sarcastically. "And I can't think of anything else."

_**/Unfair the despair  
**__**All these scars keep ripping open/**_

Mito outright laughed. "And one more thing. Once I win I will also claim your spirit keys."

With a 'huh' Jaden looked down at the spirit keys around his neck. When realization struck he yelled, "So you're only after Syrus in order to get the spirit keys! You bastard!"

"That was my original intentions, yes." Mito said. He looked over at Syrus. "But those intentions have changed. True I do desire the spirit keys, but I desire Syrus even more." "Well you can't have him!" Jaden shouted. "**Get your damn game on!**"

Mito growled. "Fine. I will." He drew his sixth card and came at Jaden hard from the start. "I activate 'Polymerization' to fuse together my 'Elemental Light Child' and my 'Elemental Dark Child' to create my 'Change of Heart Child'."

_**/Peel me from the skin  
**__**Tear me from the rind  
**_**_Does it make you happy now/_**

Two of the ten elemental children appeared on the field, one with angel wings, a light purple cloak and a halo, the other with a dark purple cloak with horns and a tail. Once fused together the created the very same monster that was on the magic/spell card 'Change of Heart'; however, this monster now had 2900 attack points and 2500 defense points. Jaden stared at it in awe. "Wow. That's a sweet monster! Too bad you can't use it right away!"

"Who said I have to use her this turn?" Mito asked. "I place one down and end my turn."

Jaden drew and looked at his hand. As of now he had nothing that could really stand up to 'Change of Heart Child' attack wise. But until he did he had to somehow hold him off. "I play 'Elemental Hero Clayman' in defense mode. And to finish this turn I'll throw down a face down. Take that Shadow Rider."

"You must be joking." Mito said taking his next card. "You honestly think I am a shadow rider?" "Well duh!" Jaden exclaimed. "You are after the spirit keys."

"The Shadow Riders were incompetent. _I_ was the one who sent them after you!" "Say what!" Jaden exclaimed. Mito smirked. He was beginning to understand now. "I activate 'Change of Heart Child's special ability! Activate 'Change of Heart'!" (Like we didn't see that one coming, lol.)

Mito's monster began to sing an enchanting melody that lured 'Clayman' over to his side of the field. "What the…?" "'Change of Heart Child's special ability is just as it says. It allows me to take control of one of your monster per turn at the cost of losing her own attack. And if your monster successfully attacks your life points directly it's destroyed at the end of the turn. And now that 'Clayman' is on my side of the field I'll switch him into attack mode. And activate my face down card, 'Pockey'!"

"Pockey? What flavor is it?" Jaden asked. "Well it's choc, wai, does it matter?" Mito stuttered. Jaden crossed his arms. "I was just curious. I like strawberry better anyway."

Mito sweat-dropped but continued on with his turn nonetheless. "During the turn 'Pockey' is activated the chosen monster gains eight hundred attack or defense points depending on which mode it's in when this card is activated. And since 'Clayman' was in attack mode, he gains eight hundred attack points. Now feast on the 'Pockey' 'Clayman' and grow stronger."

_**/Tear me from the bone  
**__**Tear me from myself  
**_**_Are you feeling happy now/_**

'Clayman' obeyed and soon gained eight hundred attack points making a total of 1400 attack points. "Now attack Jaden directly!" Jaden grunted at the full frontal assault as his life points dropped from 4000 to 2600 already. He was just glad that using the effect forfeited 'Change of Heart Child's attack. Or else he'd be done in two turns. Most literally. The blow had felt real, not like it usually did. "What the hell was that?" he grunted.

"Oh I forgot to mention that this game, is real. These monsters are no longer holograms. When you play against me you play against the real thing. And once you lose the duel, you lose everything. And I mean _everything_. So with that I'll end my turn." Mito told him. Clayman was sent to the grave.

Jaden drew his next card. "Time to really get my game on. I activate 'Polymerization' and fuse together Elemental Hero's 'Burstinatrix' and 'Avian' to create 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'! How's that?"

Mito only stared at his accomplished fusion. "Well gee, don't get too excited." Jaden said sarcastically.

"I'll jump for joy later; will you get on with it?"

**XOX**

_**/In this hole  
**__**That is me  
**__**A life that's growing feeble/**_

**Conscience-** Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, SHIT! What'd we do? Zane won't wake up!

**Hormones-** Well my answer's not gonna be the right one, why you asking me!

**Little Voice-** Uh guys? I'm still hungry!

**Conscience and Hormones-** HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS! …

**All three-** (sniff, sniff) WAKE UP ZANE! WAHA!

_**/In this hole  
**__**So limiting  
**__**The sun has set; all darkens/**_

**XOX**

"I activate 'Sky Scraper'! Once this card is out on the field, if the monster 'Flame Wingman' attacks have more attack points then him, he gains a thousand more! So say bye-bye to your 'Change of Heart Child'. 'Flame Wingman' 'Sky Scrape Scorcher!"

After flying into the air 'Flame Wingman' came down on 'Change of Heart Child' with a scorching kick that destroyed her and took away two hundred life points. At least, he was hoping. But Jaden realized he had his hopes up too high when he found 'Flame Wingman' destroyed and 'Change of Heart Child' still on the field. "What the hell happened?"

Mito held a card with a raging bull on it in front of him. "'Rush Recklessly'. It's a quick play spell card that lets my monster gain seven hundred attack points for one turn. And since it was more then enough she destroyed yours."

_**/Buried underneath  
**__**Hands slip off the wheel  
**__**Internal path-way to contention/**_

Jaden grunted as his life points dropped by five hundred. Already he was down to 2100. And 'Flame Wingman' was one of his best monsters! He gulped. "A face down will do it for me."

His eyes wandered back over to Syrus who was still out of it. He gulped. "You might as well get a good look at him now." Mito said taking his next card. "Because once I win you'll never see him again."

Jaden glared at him. "Get on with it."

"Fine." He glanced at his cards. "I summon 'Mystical Elf' in defense mode. And since you have no monsters for me to control or to protect you I'll have 'Change of Heart Child' attack you directly. Go! 'Both Side Strike'!"

_**/Peel me from the skin  
**__**Tear me from the rind  
**_**_Does it make you happy now/_**

"Not even! I activate my trap card, 'Mirror Force'! And it blasts your monster with her own attack!" Jaden exclaimed. 'Change of Heart Child' screamed as the force of her attack sent her to the graveyard. Mito ended his turn with one face down card.

Jaden drew. "I activate 'Pot of Greed' and draw two more cards. Then I activate 'Mirage of Nightmare'. It allows me to draw four new cards. But if I don't use those cards within my turn I have to discard them." He drew his four new cards. "But that's not gonna happen because I activate 'Emergency Provisions'. And by sacrificing one spell card from my field, I gain one thousand life points. So bye-bye 'Mirage of Nightmare'."

'Mirage of Nightmare' vanished into the graveyard and Jaden gained a thousand life points, bring him up to 3100. He smirked. He was not gonna lose this duel. "I also activate 'The Warrior Returning Alive' and bring back 'Burstinatrix' from the grave! Activating 'Fusion Gate' I fuse her together with 'Elemental Hero Bubble Man'. Welcome to the field 'Elemental Hero Steam Healer'."

With a cry of release 'E-Hero Steam Healer' appeared on the field with 1800 attack and 1000 defense. "Now 'Elemental Hero Steam Healer' attack his life points directly!"

'E-Hero Steam Healer' charged at Mito full force, subtracting 1800 points from his score. He was down to 2200. "And I'll end my turn with that."

Mito shrugged it off and drew his next card. "I activate 'Rageki'." A strike of lightening obliterated any monster on Jaden's side of the field. "And I summon 'The White Witch's Cat' in attack mode." A white cat with a black outlined upper crescent moon on her forehead and a forked tail behind her landed on her feet on the field.

_**/Tear me from the bone  
**__**Tear me from myself  
**_**_Are you feeling happy now/_**

"Oh wow, she's actually cute!" Jaden exclaimed.

Mito smirked. "Yes, but she does have quite the bite to her. Now my feline, attack! 'Front Paw Strike'!" With a running start 'The White Witch's Cat' slashed Jaden with her front paws. His blazer was ripped open and blood began to spill from the open slices she left behind. His hand went to his chest. His life points were back down to 2100. Mito finished his turn by laying one card face down on the field.

Jaden drew. "Sweet. I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' in attack mode!" 'E-Hero Sparkman' blasted onto the field. "Even though I'm against animal cruelty I'm gonna have to exterminate your cat! 'Spark Blast'!"

_**/Are you  
**__**HAPPY/**_

"I activate the trap card 'Envy'. One of the Seven Deadly Sin cards. And I chose to attach it to 'The White Witch's Cat'. She gains every effect as well as the attack and defense points of the attacking monster for two turns without being destroyed. So your attack just got canceled."

'E-Hero Sparkman' retreated back to Jaden's side of the field. "Fine!" he exclaimed. "I'll just have to place one card face down and end my turn."

_**/Are you  
**__**HAPPY/**_

Mito drew. "I activate the spell card 'Wild Magic'. It allows me to draw six new cards. But every card that's not a magic card is sent to the graveyard." Out of the six cards he drew, four went to the graveyard leaving two to stay in his hand. "I summon 'Dream Weaver' in attack mode. And since she's the only monster on my side of the field I can summon her without a sacrifice."

A winged faerie shined onto the field with 1800 attack and 1500 defense. "Now, attack 'Sparkman' with 'Dreamy Strife'!"

_**/Are you feeling happy/**_

"I don't think so!" Jaden exclaimed wincing at the pain in his chest. "Even though that sounds really cool, I activate 'Hero Barrier'! As long as I have a monster on the field with 'Elemental Hero' in its name your attack is negated!"

Mito rolled his eyes. "You are merely prolonging your defeat," he told him. "Soon this duel will end. I shall see to that. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Fine!" Jaden exclaimed taking his next card. _'I'm doing this for Syrus,'_ he reminded himself. _'And I'm doing this for Zane…Mostly for Syrus.'_ He glared at Mito.

_**/In this hole  
**__**That is me  
**__**Left with a heart exhausted  
**__**What's my release?  
**__**What sets me free?  
**_**_Do you pull me up just to push me down again/_**

This duel would end. And as the score sat now, Jaden was at 2100 and Mito was at 2200. It was close; he was one hundred life points ahead. He would have to do something to turn things around and soon. "I activate 'Monster Reincarnation' and by putting one of my cards into the graveyard I can bring one back! And I choose, 'Elemental Hero Clayman'!" 'E-Hero Clayman' landed on the field. "And because 'Fusion Gate' is still out I can fuse him with 'Sparkman' to create the 'Elemental Hero Thunder Giant'!"

_**/Peel me from the skin  
**__**Tear me from the rind  
**__**Does it make you happy now/**_

'E-Hero Thunder Giant' appeared above the field in a group of thunder clouds, crashing onto Jaden's side of the field with 2400 attack and 1500 defense points. "And thanks to his special ability your cat won't last through his first attack! Go!"

_**/Tear me from the bone  
**__**Tear me from myself  
**__**Are you feeling happy/**_

'E-Hero Thunder Giant' destroyed Mito's cat as per his special ability. Mito simply watched as she was sent to the graveyard. "Now attack 'Mystical Elf'!" Using his second attack 'E-Hero Thunder Giant' sent 'Mystical Elf' to the grave as well. He laid one card face down.

Mito gritted his teeth. It wouldn't matter what he did, he would win Syrus and the keys. Not Jaden. He drew. "You will not win so easily," he told him. "I activate 'Fusion Return' to bring back one 'Polymerization' from my deck to my hand. But it won't be here for long. I plan on using it to fuse together my 'Elemental Fire Child' with my 'Elemental Earth Child' to create 'Lava Child'."

A child of earth and a child of fire merged to create a male child dripping from the hands with lava with 2200 attack points and 1850 defense. "As soon as he's summoned and is the only monster on my side of the field his special ability allows me to destroy the first card on top of your deck. So say good-bye to what may be a valuable asset."

Indeed, Jaden had said good-bye to 'Elemental Hero Necro Darkman'.

_**/Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
**__**Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
**__**Tear me from the rind  
**__**Does it make you happy now/**_

"I'll attach 'Black Pendent' to my child." Mito declared. 'Lava Child's attack rose by five hundred. Jaden took a step back, gulping. That was more then enough to do in his giant. "Now attack his giant!" Mito demanded.

The monster did as it was commanded and attacked. 'E-Hero Thunder Giant' was defeated by a wave of molten hot lava that emerged from 'Lava Child's hands. Three hundred points were taken from Jaden's life points. He was down to 1800.

_**/Tear me from the boooooooooone  
**__**Tear me from the boooooooooone  
**__**Tear me from myself  
**__**Are you feeling happy/**_

'_Dammit. This guy's tough. He's taken out my best cards.'_ Jaden thought desperately. He looked up at Mito and drew, hoping for the one card that could win him this duel. It wasn't it, but it would help. "I set 'Wroughtweiler' in defense mode. And end my turn." (800/1200)

Mito drew and smirked. "This duel is over!"

_**/Does it make you happy?  
**__**Are you feeling happy?  
**__**Are you fking happy?  
**__**Now that I'm lost left with nothing/**_

Jaden gasped. _'It can't be over! Not yet!'_

"I summon 'Cuddle Bain' in attack mode!" To Jaden's surprise a teddy bear monster appeared on the field with one thousand attack points and half that for defense. "What does it do?" he asked. "It attacks you directly." Mito told him. "Go, 'Power Paw'." With a powerful charge 'Cuddle Bain' slashed at Jaden directly, creating more wounds for blood to seep out. Just when the old ones finally stopped. He fell to one knee and his life points dropped to eight hundred life points. When he looked up he found everything had become blurred. He really was losing his life points, in the literal sense of it. He was at 800 and Mito was at 2200. "And now I destroy your little dog. Go 'Lava Child'."

Within seconds 'Wroughtweiler' was sent to the graveyard. His special ability, however, allowed Jaden to bring back one hero and one fusion card from his graveyard to his hand. He chose 'E-Hero Sparkman'. Mito smirked at him, knowing that anything he did was pointless in the biggest sense of the word. Jaden gulped but drew his next card.

It still wasn't the break he wanted, but it was the best break he had right at the moment. It seemed only a little risky since he had beaten all his other fusion monster, but he still had to try, try for Syrus. "I activate 'Monster Reborn' and bring back 'Elemental Hero Avian' from the grave. And since it was 'Elemental Hero Necro Darkman' that was sent to the graveyard a couple of turns back, I also bring back 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix'. And since 'Fusion Gate' is still in play, I'll use it to fuse them together. You can guess who's making another grand entrance."

'E-Hero Flame Wingman' flew once again onto the field. But he wasn't there for long. "Now that he's out," Jaden continued. "I'll fuse him together with 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' who's out on the field. Together they create the one and only, 'Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman'. Pretty sweet huh? And he gains an extra three hundred attack points for each elemental hero in my grave. That's a whopping nine hundred extra points."

'E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman' let out a battle cry as his attack points went up from 2500 to 3400. More then enough to take down his 'Lava Child'. But instead, "'Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman' attack 'Cuddle Bain'!"

'E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman attacked, but his attack somehow swirled toward 'Lava Child' instead. "My bear's special trick makes it so that if there are any other monsters on my side of the field you have to attack them before you can attack him," he informed.

"Well at least I got rid of your strongest monster. This game isn't over with yet."

Mito chuckled. "It almost is. But I think you should at least know the name of the one that defeated you and stole away with the one you care for the most. Call me Mito."

_**/Does it make you happy?  
**__**Are you feeling happy?  
**__**Are you fking happy?  
**__**Now that I'm lost left with nothing/**_

**A/N:** Whew. This chapter alone was eight MS Word pages. If you guys actually read through this I'd be somewhat surprised. I started confusing myself during this duel with who was in the graveyard or not. Holy crap. Oh yeah! I told you guys I'd give you the summary to another GX story I wanted to write when this one was done. Now I've got two to show you, I want you guys to pick which one you like best… (I used their Japanese names)

**Motto Motto Ai Shiteru** ("I love you more and more")

Sho is forced into a marriage by the demand of his father. But Sho doesn't want to marry her, he doesn't love her. When he runs into the arms of Judai Yuki, someone he's only met at school, will he gain the happy ever after his brother got? Shodai

**Shoot the Moon**

Jun wants to be perfect. But in the eyes of Ryo, he already is. Only Jun doesn't realize how Ryo feels but when he finally does will it already be too late? Run

That's it, one for Jaden and Syrus (Sho and Judai) and one for Zane and Chazz (Ryo and Jun). Which one do you think I should write next? And don't forget! If we break a hundred with this chapter, I'll put in a lemony intermission with either Jaden and Syrus, or Chazz and Zane. And whichever translation of names you want me to use. A thank you to all of you for reviewing.

**Song:** "Happy"

**Artist:** Mudvayne

**Original Cards:** Just about all of Mito's cards are mine. If you haven't seen them in the anime.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Yes! WE MADE A HUNDRED FREAKEN REVIEWS! And this is the lemony intermission I promised all of you. Here are the results of the poll… (I just took them as I saw them.)

**Sho/Judai Syrus/Jaden  
**6

**Jun/Ryo Chazz/Zane  
**4

"**Motto Motto Aishiteru"  
**6

"**Shoot the Moon"  
**4

**A/N:** Holy crap! What a turn out! As for the intermission…the votes have declared a Shodai lemon. Sorry those of you who wanted Ryo and Jun. And the votes for the story have declared "Motto Motto Aishiteru". After that one's finished I promise I'll write my Run story.

XxSexiItxX. I doubted everyone would read it. But thanks.

Battygirl. (is blown away) Wow. Well I know what your vote is. Too bad we have to re-take the story vote. It was a tie.

FlappyGal. (blink…blink) Well I certainly know what your vote is for.

K-Gforever. Thanks anyway. Will you vote for the story I should write next? It was a tie.

- glomps Yuugi -. Yeppers. And I confused myself half the time too. I took your review as a vote for the Jun and Ryo story and intermission. Was I right? Cuz I claimed em as I saw em.

Kagome-princess. Um, thanks. Too bad you didn't vote. (sniffle)

BombayGoku. I shall keep writing and making you happy. Tie. So, yeah, had my friend choose.

Robinandstar. Well shoot! I thought they'd still be considered on the field even though they were fused into another monster. Guess I was wrong, so thanks for clearing that up!

Aerith Queen of Cetra. I'm glad you heart it so. Here's hoping you stay with it.

Ac-the-brain-supreme. Yes! We made a hundred! And your vote counts and as you see, they win by a slide. Sort of. My friend choose since it was a tie.

Chibi AngelStar. Yes we did/is excited/ But unfortunately it turned out to be a Sho and Judai intermission. As for the story we have to take a re-vote because it came out a tie. Surprised meself that I wrote a duel that long. But since I didn't wanna make it boring and an eye sorer I put a song in with it.

Aya The blessed Dead. Welll…okay. Since you asked so nicely. : ) And I always considered Ai Shiteru two words, but if it's one I'll go with it.

PowHammer. Well okay. And thanks for voting.

Sleepywolf14. That's okay. Thanks for reviewing.

LZfOx1379. Lmao. Hey! Maybe I should put you in there for real/averts gaze/ I sent you a pm on that subject…

**A/N:** Sorry to all Jun and Ryo fans who wanted an intermission with those two. Not my fault I swear, there were just more votes for Shodai then Run.

"**UNWRITTEN"**

**/I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned/**

He peeked his head over his right shoulder at his writing. The page was as blank as it was a half hour ago when he'd started. "You'll never get anywhere if you don't put your pencil to the paper Sho." Judai told him.

**/Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find/**

Sho sighed, let his pencil drop, and put his face in his palms. Why had he taken that dare? He could have just said no, it wasn't that hard. He said that to Judai a pretty good percentage of the time. The punishment would have been nothing compared to this. "Is something wrong Sho?" asked Judai still looking over his shoulder.

Sho let his hand drop to onto the wooden table as he turned to look at him. "What do you mean 'is something wrong'?" he demanded. "I accepted a dare to write a smut story!"

Judai blinked with a blank expression on his face as per routine when he didn't understand. "And that's a bad thing?" he asked.

With a whine Sho turned back to the paper, crossed his arms, and smacked his forehead against the back of them on the table. The punishment for turning down a dare could not be as bad as actually going through the dare. Why had he said yes? _'Because it was a game with nii-san in it and I can't turn down a dare in front of him because then I really will look like a runt,'_ he told himself. He sighed. He knew he'd write the story before dawn, but the question wasn't really a 'when' as it was a 'who' or 'what'. What kind of characters would he write about? And what would he have them do to each other? "I don't know," he grumbled letting his forehead fall back onto his hands.

**/Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your INHIBITIONS  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten/**

Judai's hand landed gently on his shoulder and he squeezed. "Hey, it's okay Sho," he told him. "Writing a smut isn't the worst thing that could happen. I can even help you if you want."

Sho shook his head in a somewhat small way. "That's okay. I doubt even you could help me with this one." He lowered his head to the table and covered it with his arms. He wanted to crawl away and die. Anything!

Judai looked at him, knowing he really could help. He just needed his okay to do so. But if this was any indication, the head under the arms wishing he didn't have to do this, he was being given the okay. He leaned forward until his lips barely touched the back of his ear.

**/Oh, oh, oh **

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find/

"Don't worry so much," he whispered. "Relax and just imagine two people together." Taking a deep breath Sho closed his eyes. "Now put yourself in one of their shoes." Sho nodded, taking his arms away from his head. "Now what do you think should happen?" Judai asked his voice getting softer with each sentence. Becoming more lustful with each passing word. Warmth settled in his stomach.

Sho breathed in almost lightly as he listened to Judai speak to him. He could see two people and it didn't surprise him as to who they were. A swirling warmth settled in his stomach and he went with it. "I think they should get closer together," he whispered almost anxiously.

Judai scooted toward him, pressing his stomach against his hip. "It's a start. But what next?" he demanded as he slowly turned the chair around so they would be face-to-face. Sho's eyes stayed closed once he was facing him. He waited for his answer.

Sho's heart sped up in his chest, pumping blood throughout his body, mainly to his brain, trying to get it to function properly. Even within the heat of the moment he decided to wing it, just to go with it. "He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him."

Judai raised an eyebrow wondering who he was thinking about considering he let it be known that it was a 'he'. Standing he lifted Sho from the chair and took his waist in his arms and stepped closer to him, standing just a couple of inches over him. "Keep going," he whispered. "You're doing fine."

Sho breathed in, taking Judai's scent into him, memorizing it, embedding it into memory. He lifted his chin. "He takes a gentle hold on my face and pulls my lips to his, but he doesn't kiss me, he teases me with barely a touch."

He took his face gently in his palms and leaned down to make what his thoughts were into a reality. He teased him with a brush of his breath and just barely touched his bottom lip with his upper lip. He could feel Sho shudder slightly and forced himself to stay in check; for as the sound of Sho shaking under him made him quiver.

Never had he felt so aroused as he did at that moment, Sho was almost sure he was already a helpless puddle at Judai's feet. But his legs found the strength to keep him standing and he continued on. "As I stand under his control he undoes the front of my blazer and lets it slide over his palms as he memorizes the curves of my body, scrawny as it is."

He felt Judai's hands slip from his cheeks down to the front of his blazer, keeping his eyes closed the entire time; feeling as though if he opened them none of it would be real, that Judai would just be sitting on the bed rearranging his deck. He shivered as his hands caressed his chest, sliding over it and in the process pushing his blazer off his shoulders and watched it fall to the floor. "I don't think you're scrawny at all," he told him. "I like how you feel." He felt himself blush brightly. "Now tell me what happens next. Your story's not done yet."

Sho took another breath.

**/Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your INHIBITIONS  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten/**

"He teases me more by gently pressing his lips against my chest and leaving a trail of kisses anywhere he can as his hands unhook my pants." It almost seemed embarrassing to Sho to be telling him this, but it made him alert, aroused, and admittedly harder then he'd ever been. This had been never really. However embarrassing it might have seemed, he enjoyed it, wanted more of it.

Pulling him closer to him Judai's hands snaked their way down Sho's waist, but instead of abiding by Sho's rules developed a mind of their own. Instead of unhook his pants they had a little fun dipping inside and tracing his length before holding the erect member in his palm as he kissed his way up his chest, neck and chin. Just as Sho gasped he captured his mouth with his own and thrust his tongue inside, relishing his unique sweet taste and wetness, and exploring his recesses.

Sho gasped within the kiss. He could feel the blood in his body rushing to be in several places at once when the force that had gently grabbed him was pulling it all downward inside his body. Taking hold of Judai's shoulders for balance he managed to kiss him back, fervently to express how high and aroused he felt at the moment. This wasn't how he had at first imagined things would happen, but it had seemed that circumstances had taken a turn all their own. He wasn't complaining; he liked it. But maybe he could put in another little twist. Sliding his hands down Judai's arms he lifted his blazer up and over his head, breaking the kiss, and flinging the piece of cloth behind him in order to join his.

Once Judai's chest was bare before him he leisurely slid his hands over his flesh. Up and over hardened nipples he leaned over and took the right peek between his lips. He took great pleasure in the fact that he made Judai arch his back a bit. It sent a swirling sensation from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his fingers; making him crave the feel of Judai's flesh, making him want more. He suckled on Judai's puckered flesh, sliding his tongue over the peek, loving how he felt, how he tasted, how he squirmed; everything about him. A charge electrified his blood and as his lips slid to the left breast he pulled Judai onto the floor of their dorm room. He went down with him without much of a fight; with no fight at all.

**/Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find/**

Judai followed Sho's unspoken demands as he was lowered onto the floor. His soon-to-be lover had stopped speaking what it was he wanted to happen next and instead had taken the matter into his own hands. This was a point he was trying to make. The other point was that he should just go for it; do what feels right. He had long let go of Sho's member once he had taken a piece of him in his mouth and sucked. He'd forgotten he'd gritted his teeth when his back arched. His blood could have melted; would have melted, had he not wanted this to go on. Sho lightly pressed his lips against his stomach near to his navel, making a trail of chaste kisses down to the rim of his pants. Once there he held his lips a centimeter over his flesh, teasing him with his breath. He wasn't sure if Sho knew he was driving him insane. He gulped and clenched his hands into fists as he, after a second that seemed forever, began to undo the front of his pants.

His heart was pounding over a trillion miles an hour, he'd noticed how his breathing became simply shallow, his blood was thick and resounded in one place, and all he could see was Judai in front of him. Nothing else mattered but him at the moment. And how he wanted him.

Soon Judai's pants were no longer on his body, but on some random spot on the floor with his underpants as well. He took a deep breath once Judai was nude before him and caressed his member in his palm. "Nnnhh," Judai moaned.

With his free hand Sho undid his own pants and shrugged them off. Once they were both natural he took Judai in his mouth, sucking hard and quick. The sudden action surprised Judai. "Aah."

At first it was simply a mild suck, just to get Judai to buck his hips up from the floor. Soon Sho found himself wanting him to do more; to cry out his name, to feel him writhe with ecstasy from his very touch…to be his. A mild suck soon turned wild and hard as he took him fully into him, pushed him, and brought him back a little bit harder and faster each time. He could hear Judai grunt and thrust his head from each side. His legs lifted off the floor but he used his hands to force them back down. "Gah, ahh."

Sho could feel himself slipping away from his own control at the sound of Judai's cries. "Sho!" He came hard and Sho lapped everything up, wanting more; loving how making love felt, more so that it was with Judai. When he released him Judai took his face in his hands and brought it up so their eyes met. Gently he pulled him up to him and took his mouth in his own, tangling their tongues together in a wet hot dance.

Grabbing Sho's shoulders Judai moved him until he was on the floor beneath him. Taking his hands he held them above his head and continued to kiss him. When they couldn't breathe long enough to keep going they broke and gasped for air to fill their lungs. Looking in his eyes Judai found lust mixed with admiration, perhaps even love. However which way he looked at him he wanted him at that second. He was ready for him.

With one long hard thrust he was inside him, surrounded by him, clenching his teeth, and marveling at his tightness. Having once been a virgin Sho had given that away to him just as he had given his own away to him. At his entry Sho cried out and tried to move his hands. Judai gave him no room to do so but instead lifted Sho's left leg and wrapped it around his waist.

**/Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions **

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in/

After a mere second Judai pulled back and thrust forward once more. Sho bucked upward, moving his hips to Judai's movement. His mouth opened though nothing could escape past the thick knot that resided there. His gaze had become hazy and heat filled his body to overflowing proportions. Again Judai pulled away and surged into him. His movements became fast with a rhythmic movement to that of a heartbeat. As Sho arched into him Judai arched his back. His breathing had become rampant and heavy. Sho cried out. "Ahh, ah."

Passion rose; soon neither boy could stand to go on without first giving in.

**/No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
treat yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins/**

Within the process of two more thrusts inside him, Sho came screaming, "JUDAI!"

Judai soon followed, the screaming of his name having broken him. "Gyah, haa." He gasped out his climax and slumped on top of Sho, the both of them breathing heavily against the other.

**/Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins/**

Several moments passed between them before Judai lifted his head and gently kissed Sho's cheek, making a bee line for his lips. Once their tongues had intermingled for a time he pulled away smiling. "So, think you're ready to write that story now?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow.

Sho smiled up at him. "As long as you're helping me, I can do just about anything."

"Tell me about it." Judai kissed him again.

As they kissed again Sho took his shoulders and turned them around so he was now on top. "Hey!" Judai cried out laughing. "Sorry Ju-chan." Sho told him. Judai eyed him at his new nickname.

"In this relationship, _I_ like to be the seme." Sho declared pressing their lips together. Judai's hands gripped the outside of Sho's thighs and brought him up closer to him. Seconds barely had time to pass before they began again with more vigor than the last time.

**/Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins/**

Again they came, harder then before but just as passionate. Sweat trickled down their foreheads to their chins as they stayed together their arms wrapped around each other.

"But I can't help but wonder why nii-san dared me to write a smut story?" Sho soon wondered.

**/The rest is still unwritten/**

Judai chuckled nervously. "Now that's something that's better left staying in the back of our minds," he told him.

Sho lifted himself up. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously.

**/The rest is still unwritten/**

Judai followed him and sat upright as well but also scooted away from his newfound lover. "Well…" he started. "You have to promise you won't get mad at me."

Sho lifted a brow. What the hell? "What are you talking about?" he finally asked.

Judai's hand went to the back of his head. "I sort of…kind of…talked your brother into getting you to write a smut story."

Sho jumped back to his knees. "WHAT! Why did you do that!" he yelled.

Judai covered his ears until Sho was done yelling at him. "See that's what I mean!" he told him. "But you told him to do that!" Sho continued to yell.

"Because!" Judai yelled back.

"Because _why_ Ju-chan!"

"BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T YOU'D NEVER KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!"

The words fell from Judai's lips one right after the other in a stream of a scream. Once they left his lips they hung in the air between them and he looked away from Sho. A moment later arms wrapped around him, hugging him closely. In turn he wrapped his arms around Sho, resting his chin on the crown of his head. "Aishiteru Ju-chan." Sho whispered.

Judai smiled and whispered back to him. "Motto motto, aishiteru."

**/The rest is still unwritten/**

**A/N:** And that's it! Sorry it took me so long to get it done. I thought I'd get it done within a week but then I had Spring Break and couldn't get to a computer so there went that idea. After that it took me a little while to 'get back on the ball' sort to speak. Haha. But I'm glad we got over a hundred reviews so I could write this. Was it written well enough? Please tell me! I wanted to make it a really good lemon intermission. :-3


	12. Chapter 12

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** I'm really glad you guys liked the intermission I put in for you. I think you guys deserved it for putting up with me so much. XD But now it's back to the story that will soon end. But have no fear! Another one will underway! Now on to thank those who have reviewed! Duhn, duhn, DUHN!

Chibi AngelStar. That's what I thought too when I put their names together! Ironic or what? **(smewch)**

Ronin 32. Lmao. I tried to make it a pretty good lemon to read. I'm guessing it was okay then? Lol **(smewch)**

BombayGoku. Hee hee. Thanks. It took me a while to get it done but I did it! And I made it for everyone to enjoy. But here's the next chapter and the next segment of SWWY. **(smewch)**

LZfOz1379. Thanks so much! **(smewches)** Oh wow, evil laughter time all ready/insert evil laughter/ Well we'll all have to wait and see what I have up me sleeves!

Kagome-princess. **(smewch)** Thank you!

XxSexiItxX. **(smewches)** Thank you! Here's an update!

Midnyte Wolf. **(smewch)** roflmao I am SO glad you got a chance to read this story! Me happy! I knew you'd like it, I just knew it! And yeah, me author notes do kind of come up like BAM and leave you with a cliffhanger. Except that one when I plaid the joke of putting it right in the middle of the chapter. 3 Just wait until I write me next GX story. /insert evil laughter/ And aw, now need to be jealous! (huggles) You have WONDERFUL story writing wonderfulness! (blink) Well that seemed rather redundant. Lol

Aya the Blessed Dead. **(smewch)** I'm guessing you were too lazy to log in. S'okay! And so am I! One is Evangelion and the other is this. When this one is done I'll work on Motto Motto Aishiteru.

**A/N:** Thanks you guys for reviewing the lemon and telling me what you thought. Well, here's what we've all been waiting for. Does Judai win Sho in this duel against Mito? Or does Mito walk away with not only Sho, but the spirit keys? Things seem hopeless for Judai now, but let's see what happens shall we? I did make a mistake, however, there were six 'E-Hero's in the graveyard so 'Shining Flare Wingman's attack is now the way it should be.

**X11**

**Status:**

**Judai – 800 life points w/ 'E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman' on the field w/ 4300 attack.**

**Mito – 2200 life points w/ 'Lava Child' on the field w/ 2700 attack and 'Cuddle Bain' w/ 1000 attack**

'E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman' let out a battle cry as his attack points went up from 2500 to 4300. More then enough to take down his 'Lava Child'. But instead… "'Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman,' attack 'Cuddle Bain'!" Judai exclaimed.

'E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman attacked, but his attack somehow swirled toward 'Lava Child' instead. "My bear's special trick makes it so that if there are any other monsters on my side of the field you have to attack them before you can attack him," he informed.

"Well at least I got rid of your strongest monster. This game isn't over with yet."

Mito chuckled as his life points dropped down to six hundred. "It almost is. But I think you should at least know the name of the one that defeated you and stole away with the one you care for the most. Call me Mito."

Judai growled deeply in his throat at Mito and his maddened ways. All of this…for the spirit keys and Sho? His head began to spin and he just realized how dizzy and disoriented he really was. Breathing had become hard and his vision had gone bad. If he lost this he really would die. But he would rather die saving Sho than live and have him be taken away from him.

**LZfOx1379:** (pops in from out of review) AWESOME! WOHOO! (pokes Sho in the head with a stick) _poke poke poke_ (Judai and Mito stare at her) Oh continue, don't mind me. _Evil laugh_

Judai's right eye began to twitch violently. The cards in Mito's hand began to slip. And LZfOx1379 continued to laugh at them as she poked Sho in the head with a stick. Sho had been far too out of it to realize anything happening.

**LZfOx1379:** _evil laughter_ This is so much fun! (notices Judai and Mito staring at her) I thought you guys were going to continue dueling? What's with the hold up!

"This is _not_ supposed to be fun!" Mito shouted enraged.

**LZfOx1379:** (looked at him confused.) _whine_ Why not?

"How the hell did you even get here?" Mito shouted.

Judai grunted as more and more blood seeped out of his wounds and he fell to his knees. LZfOx1379 noticed and looked over at him.

**LZfOx1379:** _shocked_ Oh no! Judai-chan! (runs after Judai)

Mito gritted his teeth together tightly but refused to hold anything back. Instead he exploded. "WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?"

**LZfOx1379:** Waahh! (blown away) Now that wasn't nice you evil, sadistically horny bastard!

Mito's eye twitched a bit as he breathed deeply. "I think you mean 'magical' evil sadistically horny bastard," he told her. "At least from what some of the other reviewers have said."

**LZfOx1379:** And they don't like you!

Mito quirked an eyebrow. "So what makes you think I care?" he inquired. "Now step out of the way. One way or another, Judai will die."

**LZfOx1379:** (stands in front of Judai-chan) I don't even think so you…shadowy, like…creepy…CREEP! _Growl_

Mito smirked. "If you don't move out of the way than I'll kill the authoress, and Judai will still die because of weakness and blood lose because he was left this way. So tell me, little reviewer, do you really want to take that chance? Will you stand in the way to protect Judai and let the authoress die, or will you move out of the way and let the duel commence? It's your call now," he sneered.

**LZfOx1379:** _whimper whimper_ You're such a meany! Why do you have to be so mean!

"I was brought into the story this way," he told her, "and that's how I plan to leave the story. Now step aside," he growled deep in the back of his throat.

LZfOx1379 whimpered once more before stepping aside in order to leave Judai in the line of fire. Without a choice she went back to the sideline, picked up her original stick as before, and began to poke Sho's face once more. "If you don't stop that I'll throw you back out into the real world with the rest of the reviewers!" Mito yelled.

LZfOx1379 yelped and dropped her stick. With a harrumph she crossed her arms and sat back to watch the duel. She soon faded out, having been too bored to stay since she could no longer poke Sho with a stick.

Judai was still bent on one knee trying to regain balance as well as breath. Bit by excruciatingly bit he gained it back, but not soon enough. He was unable to stand as Mito drew his next card. Was this duel really going to end like this? _'Sho…'_

Mito smiled widely at his new card. "I activate the spell card 'Bridal Shower'!" As the card was activated wild flowing rose petals came down on the field. "Its special effect lets me gain three hundred life points but lets you draw three new cards."

With a shaky hand Judai drew three new cards. Breathing heavily he silently sent thanks to whoever was listening. If his luck held out he could last for one more turn. _'Don't let it end like this,'_ he prayed hopefully. _'Please, at least let me save him first.'_

**XOXOX**

"He's not…waking up." Jun whispered in between sobs. "He's not…DAMMIT!" He huddled close to his love, tears slipping and pitting against Ryo's soft scratched cheek. Pulling his left hand from around Ryo's back his eyes widened. _'Dammit, this can't be happening! Ryo…'_

Blood dripped from his hand in tiny rivers until they fell back onto Ryo's shirt and soaked into the fabric. "He's never…gonna…wake up again…" he sobbed heavily. He hugged Ryo tighter to him.

This was, _had_ to be impossible. Ryo was…dead?

**XOXOX**

Mito's life points increased by three hundred, Judai drew three new cards, and his battle phase came to an immediate end. He shrugged. "That's a side affect of 'Bridal Shower'. My turn comes to an end as soon as I play it."

Judai tried to stand as he took another card, a card he wouldn't be surprised to be his last. "I summon 'Winged Kuriboh' to the field in defense mode!" He stumbled forward, darkness creeping in through the corners of his vision. He resisted long enough to make his final move at least. "Now I activate the spell card 'Transcendent Wings'! My level one 'Winged Kuriboh' now becomes level ten!" He smirked as Mito looked on in awe. "Remember what we said earlier?" he grunted. "How I couldn't send you back to the shadow realm because you're apart of it? Well, when I win, I don't want you going back to the shadow realm. Since that's where your power comes from, then I want you to become detached from it. When I win…You'll no longer be apart of the shadow realm!"

"You can't do that!" Mito shouted. "I'll fail to survive!"

"That's…the point." Judai grumbled. Again he became close to falling forward but held on. He coughed and blood spilled from his lips. He ignored it to finish his move. "For now, that's it."

Mito took a step back. "If that's your move," he told him, "then you'll never win." He drew. "There's no need to worry about activating anything. You're through. Sho is mine! 'Lava Child,' attack 'Winged Kuriboh LV10'!"

Judai grabbed at his stomach and coughed again. "I activate…'Winged Kuriboh LV10's special ability…It lets me…destroy all of your monsters during your battle phase, and your life points…take a hit equal to…their attack."

"You bastard!" Mito screamed as 'Winged Kuriboh LV10' swallowed his side of the field with his wings and destroyed all of his monsters.

As his life points took the hit Sho's eyes squeezed shut before trying to open. The sleep Mito had put him under had finally begun to wear off. Blinking a few times he cleared his vision of any haze it had been under only to see Judai barely standing in a pool of blood, _his blood_, dueling Mito. As he looked on and struggled to pull away from the cliff Mito screamed as his life points took an over-killing hit down to zero. "Judai!" Sho shouted. He didn't seem to hear him.

Mito pulled himself together after the hit had been dealt the best he could. His body began to vanish as he was pulled away from the shadow realm. The agreement had been binding; he would soon perish from all existence. His face became distorted as it showed what he really looked like. A shadow form stretched into the treetops with an evil laugh of destruction. Sho gulped. "One way or another Judai Yuki, you will die," it declared holding up a shadow hand gathering black electricity. Sho struggled harder against the rock holding him fast. It began to crumble easily as Mito's powers disintegrated. After a final tug and pull he moved away from the cliff, running full speed at Judai. "JUDAI!" Tears streamed down his face as he reached out for him.

Judai's head turned at the sound of his name being screamed from behind him as Mito raised a hand to destroy him even though he had won. He smiled weakly, thankful he had saved him. But he was too weak to push him back. He could only whisper his name.

"DIE!"

"**I LOVE YOU!"**

Sho's eyes opened wider than ever as his hands fell from Judai's shoulders and his body fell on top of him. Judai's eyes widened and brimmed and his mouth opened to scream as he caught Sho in his arms, but nothing came out. Not a single word as Sho fell limp.

**A/N:** I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, DON'T KILL ME! I just wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. How was it? Was it a pretty suspenseful cliffy I left you with? Hmm? Hmmmm? Well, wait till next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

"Somewhere With You"

**A/N:** I knew you guys would be mad at me. :- ) I have reached the highest potential of my evilness. Haha, I'm just prolonging the story because it has to end soon. /sniff, sniff/ But yeah, thanks a bunch guys!

Battygirl. Hey someone finally pointed out the situation between Chazz and Zane. And sorry if the vote didn't seem fair, I left it for like two weeks thinking more people would vote! Sorry, that's how it turned out and I abided by the turn of the vote.

Midnyte Wolf. 0o0 /gaspo, gack…/ WAHHAA! WOLF-CHAN HATES ME/runs around crying/ Okay, I'm done. Aw, I sorries! I no mean to make your life unfair. /averts gaze/ O.O /gets shaken by wolf-chan's sudden burst of Syrus driven fear/ X.x

Saq78642. I switch with the names. Yeah, I realized the spelling error and corrected that in chapter 11.

QuiLeo92. Yay! Yer back/glomps/ … /continues to glomp until you review again/

BombayGoku. 0.0 /at the creepy laugh with weird smile/ Ho crap. You know, I realized walking home after I updated that Mito hurt both brothers. Go figure; that just shows how slow I am:- )

Marthsgirl. True to the last part.

Tanya Lorraine Hiwitari. Well this chapter reveals who confessed! And its okay you didn't review chapters 7 or 11, I'm glad you just reviewed!

XxSexiItxX. Yes, I am evil. :- ) I think I have reached my evil potentiality for this story. But she didn't want me tah die! That's why she left. (nod, nod)

Ac-the-brain-supreme. Yesh I am!

DarkElixier66. Thanks.

Kagome-princess. Thanks much.

LZfOx1379. O.o Who said I was killing off _all_ the characters? Jaden's still here isn't he? And so is Chazz. :- )

Aya the Blessed Dead. Hey! It's the one that's too lazy to log in, yay! And here I thought I needed work on my angst. /shrug/

Angel Spirit. A new reviewer/glomps/backs away at the die author comment/ o.o Ho boy…Haha, I've left the readers with a lot of evil cliffhangers! It's fun! But they hate me afterward. :- );;

**A/N:** Haha, I so figured you guys would be mad at me for that cliffhanger I left you with the last time. Bet you thought I was pulling another trick didn't you? Well, sorry to say I wasn't. I'd prolong this story even more by saying that if we reach 130 reviews I'd put in another intermission but with Chazz and Zane (it's this chapters turn to use their translated names), but it would still have to end. So we're not going to do that. This story is so close to being over I want to finish it! No more delay! And by the way, this chapter **contains lemon**. And……it's the very last chapter.

**X13**

"DIE!"

"**I LOVE YOU!"**

Sy's eyes opened wider than ever as his hands fell from Jaden's shoulders and his body fell on top of him. Jaden's eyes widened and brimmed and his mouth opened to scream as he caught Sho in his arms, but nothing came out. Not a single word as Syrus fell limp.

Wrapping his arms around his waist he pulled Syrus to him, blood covering the front of him, tears streaking down his face, his mind racing, and Syrus barely speaking above an audible whisper. "Ja…den…"

Jaden gasped but pulled Syrus just a little away from him. Only far enough to see his face. He sniffed as more tears glided. "Sy…"

Syrus smiled weakly and put his hand to Jaden's cheek. "I'm, sorry…" he whispered. "I never wanted…you to get hurt. I just," he took a breath, "wanted to tell you how I felt…I don't want it to end…this way, but I guess…it has to…"

Jaden gulped hard and gritted his teeth. His heart pace quickened and dread filled his being. Was he really going to lose him this way? He shut his eyes tightly at Syrus's next words. "I love you…Jaden…I just, wanted you…to know that. Please don't be…mad." He smiled weakly, softly, sweetly. And tears fell like wild fire down Jaden's cheeks. He held him tighter to him as he closed his eyes. "Sy? Sy! SYRUS!"

As Jaden sobbed, hicked, chocked, and cried Mito stared in disbelief. Syrus was? Had…His eyes began to waver as he began to vanish. "That wasn't supposed to happen," he mumbled. "Syrus wasn't supposed to die. It was only meant for you!"

"Well guess what?" Jaden screamed. "It wasn't! You damned bastard, you killed Syrus! You killed Zane!"

Zane, Mito didn't care about. But Syrus…he took a step back at the accusation. He hadn't wanted Syrus to die. As he faded more and more he closed his eyes. "Syrus, I never wanted you to die. But what was done will now become undone."

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jaden screamed crying.

Mito shook his head as his being vanished once and for all. He was no longer a part of the shadow realm so his power was gone. But in his wake was nothing more than a path of destruction and pain. Jaden continued to hold Syrus close to him, refusing to believe he had lost him. Let alone lost him because he had protected him when it should have been the other way around. "I love you too Syrus," he sobbed. "Why did you have to protect me?"

**XOX**

Chazz continued to cry over Zane deeply sobbing for the one he lost. Even the voices inside of him had settled their arguing to cry. "Damn that Mito," Chazz growled holding Zane close to him on his lap. "Why did you have to protect Jaden? Why did you have to knock him out of the way? Damn it!"

As he cried and tears rolled like wild rivers down his cheeks Chazz felt a soft hand suddenly take hold of his cheek. He failed to realize it at first and continued his assault of tears until the thumb of the hand began to wipe them away. At that his eyes opened. "What the hell?"

Zane looked up at him softly and weakly and smiled a small smile. Blinking several times like a nimrod Chazz pulled his hand back from around Zane's back to look at it. There was no more blood. The gash wound in his back had all been healed. What was going on? It made no sense. "Zane?" he whispered. Zane nodded but it still seemed too hard to believe. "Zane?" he whispered again. Zane's smile grew weakly wider.

Once again Chazz began to cry. So much for the big man on campus façade. "Damn it Zane. Don't do that to me! I thought I lost you!"

"You almost did." Zane whispered. "And I almost lost you too."

"I was…scared. I didn't know what to do." Chazz confessed. "I didn't want you to…I blamed Jaden, I…"

Cupping his hand around the back of his neck Zane pulled Chazz's face down to his and kissed him lightly to his lips. Chazz's crying came to a halt as he kissed him back. When they pulled away they were both gasping for air. "I don't know how, but I don't care." Chazz told him. "But you're here and I'm not letting you go, ever again. Because damn it Zane, I love you."

Zane smiled. "And what makes you think I'll let you out of _my_ site?" he asked. Taking his arm and putting it over his shoulder Chazz helped Zane up off the ground and they headed in the same direction as Jaden. After a moment Zane finally spoke. "I saved him…" Chazz looked over at him. "Because he was the only one who could save Syrus. And I knew that. He loves him. They love each other. And I want them to be happy." "Even at the cost of your own life." Chazz added. Zane nodded.

As they came upon Jaden and Syrus they found they had been too late to do anything of any help. Syrus's body lay limp on Jaden's lap as Jaden cried over him. They could only stand by and watch in sadness as Jaden let go of his grief. "I love you too Syrus," he sobbed. "Why did you have to protect me?"

For several prolonging moments they stayed like that: Jaden hugging Syrus tightly to him and crying, and Chazz and Zane standing by only able to watch. Zane's eyes widened as he saw Syrus's arm raise in the air. He pointed it out to Chazz who refrained from saying anything as his mouth dropped open.

"Because I love you Jaden. That's why I protected you."

Jaden gasped as words were spoken to him in a familiar loving voice and a hand took hold of his cheek and wiped away his tears. He looked down to find Syrus looking up at him sweetly and smiling at him. With his hand on his back, and over the death wound that had been inflicted, he realized it was no longer there. At this his eyes widened even more. "Syrus are you…are you really…alive?" he struggled to ask. Syrus nodded and at that he hugged him, tightly, with all his might. More tears fell, but this time from happiness.

"I don't understand," he sobbed, "but I don't care. You're alive. And I'm never letting you go."

"Uh, Jaden?" Syrus asked. "You'll have to let me go so I can get up."

Wrapping one arm around Syrus's shoulders and another under his knees Jaden lifted Syrus into the arm in his arms. "Or not." Syrus corrected himself. Jaden smiled. "You're just going to have to come back with me," he told him.

Chazz took hold of Zane's hand. "I think it's time we left," he told him. Zane nodded and before Jaden could turn they walked away in the direction they came.

**XOX**

Back at their Slifer dorm room Jaden gently laid Syrus on the bottom bunk bed. When Syrus looked up at him he noticed his look was apologetic. "What's the matter Jaden?" he asked taking Jaden's face in his hands. Jaden laid his palms over them but tried not to look at him directly.

"I just feel, bad," he sorted through his jumbled thoughts. "I got you into so much trouble, and then I got you killed! I just wish there was more I could do. You know?"

"Yeah. I do." Syrus told him. "So what are you waiting for?" He gently pulled his face toward him and pressed their lips together. Taking the hint that was being given to him, Jaden freely opened his mouth to him and slid his tongue through Syrus's parted lips. And for a moment they danced together.

Jaden's hands slid under Syrus's red blazer and slid it from his body to where there was just a shirt left on his upper half. And as his hands slid under the shirt, Syrus's hands went to the rim of his pants and began to push them downward. Soon they were both down to only half of them being clothed and with a hold of his shoulders Syrus brought Jaden down onto the bed next to him. His eyes filled with adoration he hesitantly slid his hand down along Jaden's smooth thigh. The touch made him tingle as well as Jaden. He wanted to explore every part of him, to know all of him, to sketch every inch of him into memory. As his hand came back up Jaden took hold of it and brought it to his lips where he kissed the palm just so gently Syrus wondered if it could even be considered a kiss. But as his hand left his it went to the rim of his own pants and began to shrug them downward. Within a moments time Syrus had become completely naked before him. And Jaden's eyes filled with heavy want, lust, love, and need for him as his palm roamed over his flat chest.

Just as his palm reach his navel Syrus grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up on his body and tossed it behind him, letting it fall simultaneously to the floor near the rest of their clothes. And for a moment after they simply stared at each other as they lied on the bed together. Jaden had been the first to move when he leaned forward and kissed Syrus much more openly than before. Syrus kissed back as his hands trailed down his legs once more. Taking his hand in his Jaden guided him to once certain place and wrapped his fingers around him. Syrus's breath skipped as he gripped his full length in a gently grasp. Until Jaden's hand wrapped his fingers around him tighter before letting go. Their eyes locked and no words were needed. He wanted to feel him in his hand, and Jaden has wanted the very same. So as they kissed once again he began to stroke and to rub up and down his entire length, making him hiss just as a snake. The sound alone sent a shiver down Syrus's backside.

"Jaden," he whispered huskily. "I don't want…foreplay, I want you inside me." While speaking he had to concentrate as he noticed the more he did that the harder he was gripping Jaden and Jaden had already shut his eyes tightly and was holding onto his shoulders.

Once loosening his clutch Jaden kissed the side of Syrus's neck and down his caller bone and chest, leaving love bites along the way. Down at his waist he splayed his palms over the inside of Sy's thighs and spread his legs, opening him to him. Kissing up the inside of his left leg he could feel Syrus shiver beneath him, giving him a sense of power over the situation. He kissed along his length to the tip where he began to take him into his mouth; little by little until he had all of him. Syrus's hips bucked upward as he suckled. His hands gripped fistfuls of the bed sheets and his head tossed from each side. His blood thickened and his breathing became heavier. Sweat trickled down his forehead in several tiny droplets.

Halting for only a second Jaden began to suck once more, harder and quicker. With each push and pull he felt Syrus getting closer. Himself as well. Syrus continued to grunt, moan, and whine until a gasp escaped and Jaden stopped only long enough to swallow Sy's essence. Once his tongue had lapped up all there was to take in he kissed back up his length, up his chest and to his mouth. And as his mouth took his, Jaden's hands lifted Syrus's legs up and around his waist and he pushed into him. Syrus grunted at the entrance from inside the kiss and gasped.

Jaden stopped after the first push, allowing Syrus the chance to get used to him being inside him. He was surrounded by him; he was tight, a virgin. And he loved the feel of him. He took Syrus's mouth once again as he pulled back and pushed in once more, gently as Syrus winced just a bit. After one more gentle thrust the wincing stopped and the movement became a bit faster. Within a moments time he filled Syrus, who had come hard with a hissing sound. He grunted his through gritted teeth.

Jaden thought to be done, but Syrus continued from where he left off. He picked up on the hint and back Sy up against the wall at the head of the bed. The rhythm became faster, wilder, harder. Both of them gasping for breath, sweating, and coming once more. After the second climax Jaden slumped against Syrus's shoulder. Syrus began to slide down the wall back onto the bed. After a moment Jaden looked at him and brushed away his bangs smiling. "I don't understand what happened," he whispered. He kissed his cheek. "But I'm glad you're alive Sy."

"I think that when you declared he wouldn't be a part of the shadow realm anymore," Syrus began, "every trace of his power vanished and everything went back to what it was before he did anything. Including me," he added lightly.

Jaden propped himself up by putting his palm against the wall. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Syrus's eyes shied away. He wasn't sure how to explain it, it felt so awkward. "Mito…forced himself inside me," he stuttered in a low voice. Jaden stared at him dumbfounded. "Three times." "Sy, I…" Syrus went on. "But now it's like he never did anything to me at all." He looked back at Jaden. "Like he was never here."

Jaden continued staring at him. Realization dawned on him at that moment. "Does that mean Zane's alive too?"

Syrus sat up at this tid-bit of news. "What happened to Zane?" he exclaimed worriedly. Jaden took his cheek in his hand. "He's fine, Sy, don't worry. I know he is. He's with Chazz."

Syrus raised a brow. "With…Chazz?" he clarified. Jaden nodded. "They're together now Sy. Just like us." He leaned in closer and kissed him once more.

Syrus kissed back, openly, deeply, and before a breath was blown, Jaden was once again inside him.

**XOX**

In the Obelisk Blue dorm, but more specifically in Zane's room, Chazz slowly released him and sat him on his bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Zane nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you Chazz, for staying with me." His chin barely lifted to look at him before his chin was grabbed and his mouth pressed against Chazz's. His tongue thrust through Zane's lips, taking his mouth. Within the haze of ravish movements Chazz had Zane straddled between his hips, both of them unclothed from the waist down. Chazz's hands slipped inside Zane's shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Just as his fell Zane raised Chazz's over his head and both articles of clothing fell together simultaneously to the floor Chazz gripped Zane's shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. Lowering his hands on Zane's body, Chazz slid his open palm along his erect length and down his inner thigh as he spread his legs.

Zane's sharp intake of breath made him look up and smirk. Chazz positioned himself so Zane's legs would wrap around his waist. In one heavy set thrust Chazz was inside Zane, reveling in his tightness. Zane gasped and gripped his shoulders at the hard entrance and leaned his head back. Kissing Zane's chest Chazz slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside. The rhythm became fast, hard. Both boys breathing heavily as Zane pushed forward, forcing Chazz further and further into him.

At one time they half gasped half screamed out their climaxes. Chazz slumped on top of Zane, but within another moment Zane turned them over, switching the positions. Kissing Chazz's neck and down his chest he took him in his mouth and sucked hard. Chazz gulped and moaned at the action, gripping Zane's shoulders. Taking him in all the way, he nipped him at his base. Chazz's hips bucked upward on the bed. Enjoying the reaction Zane began to suck harder and longer, and nipped him once every time he reached his base. Soon, with little trouble, Zane was able to take Chazz in, in the most intimate of ways as his tongue slid over his tip and he kissed his way back up his chest. As beads of sweat crawled down their foreheads and Zane leaned down to kiss Chazz, he slipped inside him. Chazz winced at the slow entry. His head fell backward and he gasped.

Zane smirked at Chazz's own tightness. A virgin given up to him. He pulled out sooner than he had and forced his way back in. Chazz leaned forward wrapping his arms around his waist, forcing them closer together. Several thrusts later and Chazz had screamed out his climax for the second time as had Zane. The two of them slumped back onto the bed, still connected and still in each others arms. Where they stayed the entire night.

**XOX**

"Come on Sy or we're gonna be late!" Jaden yelled.

"Well it was your fault Jaden!" Syrus yelled grabbing his shoe. "You're the one who wanted to give me a morning blow job!"

"Gah, ssshhhh! Syrus! Do you _want_ everyone to know?" Jaden asked. He turned around and bumped into someone else. "Oomph…sorry!" His eyes opened and once they took in the appearance of the student he had bumped into they widened. Tall, big grey eyes, a deep grey, knowing. His lips were curved up into a grin, and his hair was shoulder length, raven black, and a few strands covered his left cheek just slightly. His bangs were long as well, reaching down to his cheeks and for the exception of the few loose strands on his cheeks they were trained to stay behind his ears.

It was him…again…But he acted as though he didn't know him as he stuck out his hand. "Hello, my name is Mito Aromoshi. What's yours?"

Jaden swallowed. "Jaden. Jaden Yuki." He held out his hand and they shook. Mito smiled but after a few shakes he glared at Jaden. "Just because I'm no longer a part of the shadow realm doesn't mean I won't continue to go after what I want."

Jaden tried to pull back but Mito gripped his hand too tightly. His tugging stopped once he saw he was wearing a red blazer. He looked to his face. "That's right; I'm a Slifer Red too."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Syrus yelled from inside the room.

At the sound of his voice Mito dropped Jaden's hand and quickly walked away before Syrus came out into the hall. He watched after him until Syrus stood at his side. "You ready?" he asked.

Jaden look at him. "Hu, oh yeah. Let's go." He led the way to class. Half way there Syrus stopped to use the restroom before hand. Jaden nodded and decided to wait for him. While he waited, he once again came upon Mito _Aromoshi_. "How the hell are you even here?" he growled.

Mito smirked. "When you declared I would never be a part of the shadow realm, I was pulled into the mortal realm. Here is where I reside."

"Well good to know." Jaden snapped. "But did you also know that everything you did is gone? That everything you came in contact with returned to the way it was _before_ you came here? Including Syrus?"

Mito side glared him. "I realize that," he mumbled.

"And that he gave to me what was returned to him last night?" Jaden went on.

Mito rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Are you done gloating yet?" he asked.

"I will be when Syrus comes back out." Jaden told him.

"Humph. There was one small thing that is still bugging me." Mito pointed out.

"The fact that you're still here?" Jaden asked. Mito shook his head. "No you moron. The fact that you remember me, but Syrus doesn't. I've approached him already, and though he remembers who I was and what I did, he doesn't seem to know who I am now."

"As if you look any different." Jaden said sarcastically. Mito chuckled. "This just gives me a fresh start to get what I want."

Jaden laughed. "Well keep dreaming creep, because Syrus is with me."

"As is what you think." Mito grumbled. As he turned to walk away he bumped into another student. Their books dropped and as they reached down to get it he noticed they were wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer. He picked up a couple of books and handed them to the male student. "So you're an Obelisk Blue, huh? Pretty clumsy for such a rank duelist."

The boy that stood before him flushed as he took back his books. He stood tall, lean but masculine, with light brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and gentle, almost surreal light brown eyes. Mito gulped. "Sorry about that," the boy apologized. Mito gulped again at the sound of his beautiful voice. A soft voice, but sensual enough to send his senses flying. He gulped again and composed himself. He reached out his hand. "My name is Mito Aromoshi. You?"

The Obelisk looked at him surprised and he found it almost hard to keep his hand up. "I'm Douji Danime. Nice to meet you," he greeted taking his hand. Mito took it willingly and shook. Once the shake was done he followed him down the hall. "So tell me Douji, why are you so clumsy? Not that I find it a bad thing, but don't people make fun of you?" As Douji began to answer Mito looked over his shoulder and shrugged at Jaden.

Jaden shook his head as Syrus walked out of the restroom. "What's the matter Jaden?" he asked. "Oh nothing Sy." Jaden said patting Syrus's shoulder. "Nothing at all."

**FIN**

**A/N:** And this would be the conclusion of this story. And I've realize that the two stories I told you about in an earlier chapter where sequels. Well, one was a sequel anyway. Motto Motto Aishiteru is the sequel to Shoot the Moon. So I'm gonna write that one first. Do not worry! For there will be Motto Motto Aishiteru, which means I love you more and more! There will be Jaden and Syrus, there will be! But first comes Zane and Chazz. :- );; But please review! What did you guys think of the two lemons?


End file.
